


Цивилизация Статута

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Detectives, Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Politics, Single work, Slow Build Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Британия инициирует пересмотр положений Статута о секретности, но плану нового министра Коннора Забини угрожает история с потерянным магически модернизированным оружием. Хьюго Грейнджер-Уизли в это время пытается работать, учить одиннадцатилетнюю девочку колдовать, встречаться с Коннором, но постоянно что-то упускает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Original Male Character/Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini
Series: Вся министерская рать [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	1. Пролог. Первое заседание

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: тройчничок, сексуальное и повседневное взаимодействие с двумя партнерами

Драко стоит у входа в зал заседаний Визенгамота и, скрестив руки, наблюдает за тем, как Коннор общается с журналистами. Забини выглядит как никогда серьезным: сегодня он представляет Визенгамоту свое видение будущего Статута о секретности. Драко изучил все предложения еще полтора месяца назад, до того как Коннор внес их на рассмотрение. И он надеется, что Визенгамот проявит лояльность — это первое заседание в полном составе с избрания Коннора министром магии. И настрой Визенгамота сегодня может либо бросить тень на все последующие действия нового министра, либо сыграть в его пользу. 

Естественно, это заседание вызывает повышенное внимание прессы, в том числе зарубежной. В конце концов, поправки в Статут о секретности касаются всех. 

Журналистка французской газеты в вульгарно короткой мантии что-то бойко спрашивает, но Драко не вслушивается. Он как никто знает, что гораздо больше слов порой говорят жесты и мимика. Коннор стоит к нему спиной, и выражение его лица Драко не видит, но легко читает досаду на лице француженки. Учитывая настрой французов, это хороший знак.

— Знаешь, Драко, когда я давал свое согласие, то не рассчитывал, что буду видеть своего сына только в зале Визенгамота, — замечает подошедший Блейз. Он вернулся в страну позавчера, и «Ведьмополитен» уже успел выкатить заметку о его «впечатляющем» гардеробе, предположить, что в роду Забини не иначе как принято пить кровь младенцев, чтобы выглядеть «настолько потрясающе даже с первой сединой на висках», и походя клюнуть Блейза за то, что он слишком мало внимания уделяет судьбе Магической Британии, появляясь только на выгодных ему заседаниях Визенгамота. 

Драко повеселился, когда Блейз с брезгливым выражением на лице отнял у него накануне за обедом «Ведьмополитен» и демонстративно сжег страницу со снимком из магловского Хитроу, на котором у него были заметны те самые виски с первой сединой. 

— Ты был в Италии весь прошлый год, и это тебя не смущало, — укоризненно бросает в ответ Драко и с усмешкой притягивает Блейза для объятия. — Между прочим, тут был полный бардак.

— О, Коннор рассказал. Ты и мальчишка Поттер? — Блейз недвусмысленно играет бровями и ухмыляется. — Удивлен, что ты сам вчера промолчал. 

— Кто бы сомневался, что он расскажет именно об этом, — Драко хмыкает. — Не смей смущать Джеймса, когда к нам зайдешь. Ему уже досталось от отца, только твоих намеков не хватало.

— Почему я должен обещать быть милым дважды? 

— Шеймус? 

— Он переживает за твоего Поттера и думает, что ты дуришь мальчишке голову. Так что...

— Стоит наложить на обеденный зал дополнительные чары от спонтанных возгораний, — со всей серьезностью кивает Драко. Блейз смеется.

— Шеймус может быть хладнокровным.

— В прошлый раз ты тоже так говорил.

— В прошлый раз вы спорили о политике, Драко. Ирландцы принимают такие разговоры близко к сердцу.

— Их все принимают близко к сердцу, но... — Драко не договаривает, замечая, как довольно подрагивают в улыбке губы репортера немецкого Der Magisch Stadt. Немецкие журналисты — те еще проныры, и Драко всерьез опасается, что будет, если они узнают о вопиюще незаконной операции в Иордании, которую пришлось организовать Коннору, чтобы избавиться от партии магически модифицированного оружия. — Черт.

— В чем дело? — Блейз резко меняет тон с шутливого на настороженный и смотрит в ту же сторону.

— Немцы считают, что Статут нужно, наоборот, ужесточить. Их раздражает, что британское Министерство магии расшаркивается перед магловской королевской семьей и держит в курсе премьер-министра. 

— Они всегда были довольно категоричны, — Блейз хмурится. — Рассчитывают, что Визенгамот сегодня откажется даже говорить об этом?

— Ты должен признать, что Визенгамот себя слишком дискредитировал. 

— Состав обновлен почти наполовину, — парирует Блейз. — Немцы не могут быть настолько наивны.

— Значит, у них есть основания думать, что Коннору откажут даже в предварительном рассмотрении. — Драко окидывает взглядом разрозненную толпу волшебников, собравшихся возле зала заседаний номер шесть. Гермиону он замечает в отдалении — она выходит из лифта вместе с Гарри Поттером. Она кажется спокойной, как и Поттер, и это внушает немного оптимизма. Конечно же, на них тут же налетают журналисты, но Гермиона отшивает их одним решительным «Никаких комментариев до заседания». Драко вздыхает: — Если все пройдет хорошо, я сегодня напьюсь.

— А если плохо? — любопытствует Блейз.

— Тоже напьюсь, — пожимает плечами Драко и приветственно кивает глянувшему в их с Блейзом сторону Поттеру. Поттер кивает в ответ, что, конечно же, не оставляет без внимания Блейз:

— Ты и его на свою сторону перетянул? Коннор говорил, что Поттер участвовал в его кампании, но одно дело сказать несколько слов, и совсем другое — здороваться с тобой даже без видимой необходимости.

— Скажем так, у нас с ним есть общие интересы.

— Знаешь, в контексте твоих отношений с его старшим сыном, это звучит отвратительно, — информирует его Блейз и скрывается в зале заседаний — как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать раздраженного тычка в ребра.

* * *

Хьюго пробирается в зал заседаний Визенгамота в самый последний момент — двери запечатывают Заглушающими как раз после того, как он заходит. Заседание не так чтобы закрытое, но в Визенгамоте явно не настроены пускать на него лишние уши, хватает пары десятков журналистов, оккупировавших верхний ярус, и нескольких любопытствующих, как и Хьюго, работников министерства.

На этот раз ему даже не пришлось отпрашиваться из бюро: после того как Коннор взял Хьюго с собой на прием вежливости с участием магловского премьер-министра и короля Великобритании Уильяма, вопросов об отлучках и редких опозданиях Хьюго вообще не задают. Зато задают массу других, вроде того, как давно он встречается с Коннором, готовит ли тот для Хьюго приличную должность в министерстве, и не ревнует ли Хьюго из-за Альбуса Поттера, которое в последнее время видели в обществе нового министра несколько раз. Хьюго от такого внимания поначалу терялся, но за месяц привык и научился отвечать так, чтобы от него отстали (не без подсказки Альбуса).

Хьюго до сих пор не чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы говорить о своих отношениях с Коннором, но не поддержать его не может. Они, конечно, даже не живут вместе, но Хьюго все равно слишком хорошо знает, сколько бессонных ночей Коннор провел над документом, который в итоге ушел Визенгамоту на рассмотрение. 

По Коннору не видно, что он волнуется. Он стоит за трибуной перед полным составом Визенгамота в идеально сидящей мантии с эмблемой Министерства магии, смотрит не в бумаги, а на направленные на него изучающие взгляды волшебников нескольких поколений. Он кажется расслабленным и уверенным, и это невольно заставляет Хьюго улыбаться. 

Хьюго с некоторым беспокойством находит среди членов Визенгамота отца Коннора и краснеет, замечая, что тот смотрит прямо на него, вздернув бровь. Хьюго не знает, говорил ли о нем отцу Коннор, но почему-то не сомневается: Блейз Забини в курсе. От этого неловко. Но Блейз подмигивает Хьюго и отворачивается: почему-то кажется, что это сродни одобрению.

— Внеочередное заседание Визенгамота объявляется открытым, кворум для голосования имеется, — объявляет Гермиона со своего места верховного чародея Визенгамота и посылает Коннору вежливую улыбку. — Министр Забини, вам слово. 

— Статут о секретности был принят больше трехсот лет назад, — начинает Коннор, обводя взглядом членов Визенгамота. Хьюго остается только догадываться, как жутко все это выглядит со стороны — пятьдесят волшебников с постными или откровенно насмехающимися лицами. Хьюго бы так не смог: выйти перед всеми этими людьми и заявить о чем-то столь революционном, как смягчение Статута. — За три столетия маги привыкли скрываться и прятаться, и эти постулаты даже не особо нарушали во времена Первой и Второй магических войн. Наше общество решило идти своей дорогой, развиваться обособленно от магловского мира. И мы привыкли жить закрыто — настолько, что маглорожденные, попадая в наш мир, теряются. Они вынуждены делать выбор между привычной жизнью и новым, неизведанным. Они рвут связи со своими друзьями и близкими, в девяноста пяти процентах случаев они исчезают для магловского мира. 

Вспышки колдокамер, кажется, могут ослепить. Хьюго точно бы это сбило, но Коннор как будто их не замечает. Он говорит спокойным, уверенным тоном, какой Хьюго слышал от него впервые едва ли не вечность назад — в тот сумасшедший день, когда Хьюго сперва поругался с Розой, а потом зачем-то предложил Коннору зайти на чай. 

У Хьюго мурашки бегут вдоль позвоночника от этого тона. 

Вот только членов Визенгамота это не особо впечатляет. Многие смотрят на Коннора так, будто ждут, что он ошибется, скажет что-то такое, за что можно будет уцепиться и проголосовать против. Коннор накануне говорил, что его поддержат не больше шестидесяти процентов, и Хьюго боится, что он ошибся. Потому что если «за» будут пятьдесят процентов — затея с пересмотром Статута обречена.

— Мы не можем отрицать, что процент маглорожденных волшебников растет, — заявляет Коннор, и Хьюго невольно восхищается: он совсем не смотрит в бумаги и заранее написанную речь. Он держится так, будто поддержка Визенгамота уже у него в кармане. — Еще несколько лет, и их будет больше трети от общего числа волшебников на территории Магической Британии. И эта тенденция наблюдается не только у нас, но и в ряде других стран, которые ведут подобную статистику. А если верить данным крупнейших магических школ Евразии, то этот рост числа маглорожденных волшебников происходит повсеместно. — Коннор обводит взглядом зал и взмахивает палочкой: сотни мерцающих искр выстраиваются в нехитрый график. — На данный момент расклад выглядит так. Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем число маглорожденных сравняется с числом полукровок? А с числом чистокровных, учитывая определенные демографические трудности? 

Хьюго кажется, что Коннор смотрит прямо на него, хотя наверняка это не так: с трибуны довольно сложно разглядеть кого-то конкретного. Но эта мысль отчего-то греет, и Хьюго старается улыбнуться максимально ободряюще — эту речь Коннор репетировал при нем два дня назад, и он знает, что тот скажет дальше. 

— Чистокровные волшебники считаются консерваторами из-за нежелания делиться фамильными секретами и менять что-то в сложившемся укладе. Но что чистокровные волшебники понимают лучше всего — это необходимость знать свою историю и свои корни. Каждый чистокровный в детстве знакомится с фамильными дневниками, его посвящают в тайны рода и знакомят с историей семьи. И именно этого — корней — мы лишаем маглорожденных волшебников, заставляя их выбирать. Вынуждая их отказываться отобычной жизни, от родных и близких, от своих традиций и своего наследия. Это неправильно, — заявляет Коннор. — Это противоречит всему, что мы знаем о прогрессе: не может быть развития там, где нет прошлого. Где нет связей. Поэтому я считаю, что пришло время раздвинуть границы, которые мы сами себе поставили несколько сотен лет назад. Тем более что это крайне лицемерно — говорить маглорожденным, что они не могут рассказать никому о магическом мире, но просить их рассказать нам о том, как устроены автомобили, тостеры и электронные книги. 

Коннор говорит еще несколько минут, по пунктам разбирая предлагаемые поправки к Статуту. Хьюго больше всего волнуют разрешение на дошкольное образование для маглорожденных и поддержка их семей; Коннор больше всего заинтересован в разрешении волшебникам участвовать в жизни магловского мира в сферах бизнеса, технологий и политики. Еще несколько пунктов о послаблении в степени информирования маглов о существовании магического мира, по мнению Хьюго, обозначены чисто для отвода глаз. 

Когда Визенгамот голосует, Хьюго совершенно по-детски жмурится, потому что боится сглазить. Законопроекту дают ход с результатом в двадцать девять голосов «за», четырнадцать «против» и семь «воздерживаюсь». Это немного меньше шестидесяти процентов, но больше пятидесяти, а значит — документ будут рассматривать дальше.

В зале сразу после заседания поднимается гвалт: журналисты наперебой требуют комментариев как от Коннора, так и от членов Визенгамота, и Хьюго спешит сбежать обратно в бюро: с Коннором поговорить обо всем он еще успеет.

... — Приняли? — с горящим взглядом интересуется у Хьюго Алиса во время обеда, и едва ли не пищит, когда он кивает. — Это же замечательно! 

Хьюго все еще не понимает, как Коннор и Алиса спелись так быстро, но по-настоящему этому рад: было бы сложно, сложись все иначе, потому что в семью Алисы и Мелани Хьюго влип слишком прочно. 

— Не сглазь, — просит он. — Потому что это только предварительное рассмотрение. Через месяц Визенгамот снова к этому вернется — уже с замечаниями и рекомендациями, а после будет второе чтение. 

— Это после него будет принято окончательное решение? 

Хьюго объясняет:

— После этого, если законопроект поддержат, его направят на рассмотрение Международной конфедерации магов. За ними последнее слово. Конечно, как я понимаю, Британия может выйти из соглашения, но это будет... Не очень хорошо. 

— Разве можно выйти из соглашения без согласования с маглами? — Алиса хмурится. Она довольно хорошо разобралась в отношениях, которые сложились между магическим и магловским мирами, и Хьюго не может сдержать улыбки — он ей гордится. 

— Нельзя. Но Коннор предварительно обговорил эту возможность как с королем Уильямом, так и с премьер-министром Бет. Они дали свое согласие — у Джоанны Бет племянник учился в Хогвартсе. 

— У нее есть племянник? — удивляется Алиса. 

— Вот поэтому я и хочу, чтобы Статут пересмотрели, — заявляет Коннор, усаживаясь за их стол в общей столовой по правую руку от Хьюго. На Коннора все еще с любопытством косятся работники министерства — обычно министры магии не обедают вместе с остальными. Коннор в принципе делает многое из того, что раньше было не принято. Например, действительно читает отчеты глав департаментов и сам пишет речи для публичных выступлений. Роза из-за этого первое время скрипела зубами, потому что раньше это была ее задача, но привыкла и научилась видеть во вдумчивости Коннора плюсы.

— Уверен, не только поэтому, — замечает Хьюго, подсовывая Коннору свою кружку с кофе. Коннор благодарно кивает и пьет, зажмурившись. По мнению Хьюго, он выглядит непозволительно красивым и бодрым для человека, который добрый час говорил перед Визенгамотом, а потом отбивался от прессы. 

— Об этом никому знать не обязательно, — хмыкает Коннор и подмигивает. Хьюго категорически против того, чтоб демонстрировать их отношения в министерстве (хотя все и так в курсе, спасибо «Виндзорскому ветнику», растрезвонившему на всю Британию, что новый министр магии встречается с сыном своего бывшего оппонента), но удержаться в этот раз он не в силах. Он быстро целует Коннора в щеку и шепчет на ухо:

— Ты был очень хорош. 

— Спасибо, Веснушка, — Коннор улыбается ему в ответ.

— Он рассказывал, как круто ты смотрелся, минут пять. Мне пришлось его перебить, чтобы узнать, чем все кончилось, — роняет Алиса, и они с Коннором обмениваются какими-то очень понимающими взглядами. Хьюго не уверен, что до конца понимает, что происходит, но на всякий случай немного нервно улыбается. 

Алиса почему-то умиляется.


	2. Тис и сердечная жила дракона

Приказ о выведении бюро по образованию из состава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества приходит вечером в пятницу. К этому моменту почти все ушли — в пятницу в бюро обычно устраивают короткий день, и до шести засиживаются лишь единицы. Приказ прилетает с совой, и первой его видит секретарша Хельга, которая скучала до этого весь день, перекладывая бумажки. Она быстро читает текст, издает победный возглас и пришпиливает бумагу к стене заклинанием. 

— Молодец, Хью, — говорит она и подмигивает. Хьюго не понимает, в чем дело, подходит к стене и читает документ с удивленным лицом: кто бы что ни думал, Хьюго не пытается извлечь выгоду из своих отношений с Коннором, а об этом приказе тот ему даже не говорил. 

— «Выделить бюро по вопросам образования в отдельный самостоятельный департамент со всеми полномочиями», — читает вслух Тревор Хопкинс — замначальника бюро, который больше всех подкалывал Хьюго из-за Коннора. — Он это серьезно? А «со всеми полномочиями» — это как? 

— Это значит, что тебе придется заполнять вдвое больше отчетов, — улыбается Хельга. — А вообще, там есть сноска. 

И правда, сноска есть. Хьюго читает и зачем-то говорит:

— Я не знал.

Тревор бросает на него изумленный взгляд:

— Как можно спать с министром магии и не знать?

Хьюго закатывает глаза.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать в этом кабинете свою личную жизнь. — Он морщится и с выражением досады смотрит на поганенько ухмыляющегося Тревора. — Это никого из вас не касается.

— Если верить этому приказу, то касается — и еще как. — Тревор рассеянно смотрит на список полномочий и явно прикидывает, чем это грозит лично ему. Выводы его, кажется не радуют. — Мне это не нравится. Мы прекрасно работали и так.

— У нас разные взгляды на то, что значит «прекрасно работать», — замечает Хьюго, Хельга его неожиданно поддерживает, активно кивая:

— Возможно, теперь мы сможем делать хоть что-то, а не бесконечно писать письма. 

— Энтузиасты, мать вашу, — роняет Тревор. — Вы хоть представляете, как сложно будет заставить бюро работать? Сюда идут не за этим, а за стабильным министерским окладом и оплачиваемым отпуском. 

— Ну и кому от этого хорошо? — скептически спрашивает Хельга. Она скрещивает на груди руки и сурово сводит брови к переносице. Хьюго вынужден признать, что это выглядит довольно угрожающе. Хельга с ее нравом больше подошла бы Аврорату, а не скучному бюро и уж точно не на позиции секретаря. Но она работает в бюро уже лет пять, и, как казалось Хьюго, тоже здесь исключительно ради ненапряжной работы со стабильной оплатой — после того, как медкомиссия Аврората не пропустила ее даже в стажеры. 

Так что Хьюго удивлен ее настрою. 

— Я и не говорю, что это хорошо. Это просто привычно. И мы рискуем потерять людей, которым не понравится это вот... новшество, — оправдывается Тревор. — Вот увидите, что будет в понедельник.

— В понедельник нам представят нового начальника, — сообщает Хельга и машет свитком с письмом. — Так что всем и так будет о чем посудачить. Не знаешь, случайно, кто это будет, м? — Она вопросительно смотрит на Хьюго.

— Почему все считают, что я знаю больше, чем говорю? — страдальчески тянет Хьюго. 

— Ты слишком нелюбопытен. — Хельга качает головой. — Я бы на твоем месте уже заглянула во все черновые документы. «Пророк» писал, что у Забини очень много планов. И я удивлена, что он так медленно к ним приступает. 

— Не медленно, а осторожно, — спорит Хьюго. — Сами знаете, как тяжело даются перемены. 

— Конечно, и к голосованию Визенгамота по Статуту это не имеет никакого отношения, — иронично замечает Тревор.

Хьюго бросает на него сердитый взгляд:

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Что он назначил нового заместителя министра за две недели до голосования, чтобы никто не смог заявить о конфликте интересов: пока Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли была и верховным чародеем Визенгамота, и заместителем министра, избежать этого было трудновато. И что до этого заседания он не принял ни одного по-настоящему крупного административного решения. Но теперь Визенгамот оказал ему поддержку, пусть и не абсолютного большинства, и это развязало ему руки. 

Хьюго недовольно хмурится, но ничего не отвечает — потому что во многом Тревор прав. И это понимает даже далекий от политических игр Хьюго. 

Он рассеянно думает о том, кого Коннор может назначить главой бюро, пока собирается домой. Как это ни странно, но лето для бюро по образованию — едва ли не самая горячая пора, и работы хватает: сперва организовать экзамены для пятых и седьмых курсов Хогвартса, затем — написать чертову кучу отчетов, проверить, все ли ученики получили письма, встретиться с родителями маглорожденных. В июле наступает пора апелляций, бесконечных жалоб и направлений выпускников на стажировки по запросам. Апелляции и направления Хьюго не любит еще больше, чем организацию экзаменов. Между собой сотрудники бюро делили эти обязанности жеребьевкой, и в прошлом году Хьюго повезло вытащить встречи с маглорожденными и их родителями. Когда весь отдел тянул жребий в этом году, Хьюго достались как раз апелляции и экзамены, поэтому его портфелю потребовались чары расширения пространства, чтобы вместить всю гору документов с нормативами, требованиями и критериями оценивания. 

Через неделю ЖАБА по трансфигурации, и, если честно, это заботит Хьюго немного больше, чем причины, по которым Коннор решил преобразовать бюро именно сейчас. Потому что требования к экзамену переписывают каждый год, и на выходе получается полная ерунда. А в прошлом году один выпускник трансфигурировал себе ногу в тумбочку с выдвижными ящиками и расколдовать его смогли только спустя три месяца стационара в Мунго. Из-за этого Попечительский совет Хогвартса потребовал ввести дополнительные меры безопасности, но никто за год так и не удосужился придумать, что это может быть. 

Хьюго считает, что надо быть полным нулем в трансфигурации, чтобы сотворить что-то подобное, и совершенно не представляет, как можно снять риски. Потому что риски и магия — вещи слишком связанные. Можно бесконечно долго отбирать у ребенка спички, но пока он не обожжется — не поймет, чем именно опасен огонь. То же самое с неловкими и неудачными заклинаниями.

— О чем задумался, Веснушка? — Коннор встречает Хьюго в Атриуме. Он выглядит уставшим, но улыбается так ярко, что Хьюго спотыкается, засмотревшись, и Коннору приходится подхватить его под руку. 

Когда-нибудь Хьюго привыкнет и перестанет глупо заливаться румянцем, но, конечно же, не сейчас. 

— О трансфигурации, — честно отвечает Хьюго, игнорируя горящие щеки. — Экзамен через неделю, а мы все еще не знаем, как повысить безопасность, чтобы не нарваться на претензию Попечительского совета. 

— О, наслышан, — сочувствующе тянет Коннор. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься ломать над этим голову все выходные? 

— Как министр магии ты должен быть в этом заинтересован, — замечает Хьюго, перехватывая забитый бумагами портфель поудобнее. 

— Но как твой парень я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты оставлял работу на работе. — Коннор берет его за руку и ненавязчиво гладит большим пальцем запястье. Хьюго прикусывает губу, силясь сдержать улыбку, но выходит у него откровенно так себе. 

— И чего же в тебе больше — министерского зануды или заботливого парня?

— Определенно второго. — Коннор подмигивает и интересуется: — Так что, я могу рассчитывать на место в твоем плотном графике?

— Дай подумать, — сдержать улыбку Хьюго уже не пытается. — Только ты и никакой трансфигурации?

Коннор смеется:

— Ты что-то имеешь против трансфигурации в постели?

Хьюго удивленно таращится на Коннора и бормочет, защищаясь:

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду!

— Да-да, Веснушка, конечно, — насмешливо тянет Коннор.

Хьюго мысленно стонет, потому что до сих пор не понимает, как его угораздило связаться с одним из самых раскрепощенных во всех смыслах людей. Как-то он имел неосторожность озвучить эту мысль вслух при Альбусе, и тот сперва рассмеялся, а потом посмотрел на него долгим насмешливым взглядом и сказал:

— С кем-то другим у тебя и не получилось бы. Шутка про чертей в тихом омуте настолько про тебя, что я даже немного жалею, что мы родственники. 

Хьюго тогда — конечно же — покраснел и бросил в Альбуса подвернувшееся под руку кухонное полотенце. От полотенца Альбус увернулся, но с легким Жалящим от Скорпиуса ему повезло меньше. 

Признавать, что Альбус прав, Хьюго неловко даже перед самим собой.

* * *

Мелани с восторгом смотрит на вывеску магазина волшебных палочек и оглядывается, бросая вопросительный взгляд на Хьюго с Алисой. Алиса улыбается и говорит:

— Мы подумали, что пора.

— Под честное слово, что ты не будешь пытаться колдовать за пределами дома, — предостерегает Хьюго и тревожно хмурится — формально это нарушение, несовершеннолетним волшебникам нельзя колдовать вне стен Хогвартса. И он как сотрудник бюро по образованию должен бы пресекать подобные идеи.

Но сделать это предложил Коннор, иронично заметив, что чистокровные о запрете почти не думают, потому что есть специальные чары, которые можно повесить на дом. «Ты же не думаешь, что я впервые взял в руки волшебную палочку, когда поехал первого сентября в Хогвартс в свои одиннадцать?» — насмешливо уточнил Коннор, а Хьюго искренне удивился, потому то у него и Розы почти так и было. И у Поттеров тоже. 

— Обещаю, — говорит Мелани и первой заходит в лавку. Алиса бросает на Хьюго благодарный взгляд, и он на секунду зависает, глядя на то, как искренне и светло она улыбается.

— Не думала, что однажды окажусь в подобном месте, — признается Алиса и смеется. — Хотя я не думала, и что однажды буду работать в Министерстве магии и придумывать, как скрыть применение чар искажения пространства во время футбольного матча.

— А у вас там весело, да? — Хьюго улыбается. — По крайней мере, вам не приходится выдумывать, как не дать куче малолетних волшебников самоубиться во время выпускных экзаменов. 

— Ты что-нибудь придумал? С трансфигурацией? — интересуется Алиса, но ответить Хьюго не дает Мелани, выглядывающая на улицу из-за двери:

— Ну вы скоро? Мистер Олливандер говорит, что должен вас видеть. 

Хьюго фыркает и, взяв Алису за руку, ведет ее внутрь. 

Лавка Олливандеров встречает их привычным полумраком, и Хьюго невольно улыбается, вспоминая, как мать привела его сюда за месяц до одиннадцатого дня рождения. В этом — выборе палочки — есть какая-то особая магия, которую чувствуют даже те, кто родился в семьях волшебников. Что испытывают в этот момент маглорожденные, Хьюго даже не представляет. Но он видит широкую улыбку Мелани, с каким трепетом она берет в руки первую палочку и взмахивает ей на пробу, как вытирает о джинсы вспотевшие от волнения ладони и оглядывается на них с Алисой за поддержкой, когда пятая предложенная палочка ей не подходит.

Зато подходит шестая, и Мелани с восторгом смотрит на взлетевшие под потолок мягкие цветные огоньки. Алиса провожает их взглядом с не меньшим восхищением, и Хьюго неожиданно остро чувствует себя причастным к чему-то по-настоящему волшебному, едва ли не сакральному. 

— Тис и сердечная жила дракона, двенадцать дюймов, хлесткая и гибкая, — информирует их Олливандер, и Хьюго кивает сам себе — в сердцевине палочки он не сомневался с тех пор, как впервые прочел скупое и безэмоциональное личное дело Мелани Пэг. 

Глаза Мелани светятся восторгом, и она обнимает Хьюго, сжимая коробку с палочкой, стоит им выйти за порог магазина. Алиса гладит ее по волосам и предлагает:

— Мороженое? 

По лицу Мелани Хьюго понимает, что ей не терпится попробовать палочку в работе. Но они все еще не зачаровали дом Мелани и Алисы в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул — Коннор обещал помочь, но этим утром ему пришлось срочно отправиться в министерство из-за какого-то дела Аврората, что сильно перекосило их планы на выходные. 

— С этим придется подождать, — говорит Хьюго, кивая на коробку с палочкой. — Но, обещаю, я покажу тебе любые три заклинания, которые ты выберешь. 

— Тогда мороженое, — хитро улыбается Мелани. Она на самом деле ужасно нетерпелива и срывается с места, совершенно не опасаясь, что потеряется в толпе. Хьюго каждый раз немного тревожно, когда Мелани так делает, но Алиса уверяет, что у ее племянницы прекрасный внутренний компас.

— Она не маленькая девочка, Хью, — напоминает Алиса, замечая, что он пристально вглядывается в людей на улице. Она ловит его за руку и тянет следом за Мелани в шум Косого переулка. 

— Никогда к этому не привыкну, — жалуется Хьюго и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону, потому что это звучит так, будто он собирается быть рядом с Мелани и Алисой едва ли не всю жизнь. 

Алиса легко смеется и ободряюще сжимает его пальцы.

— Привыкнешь, — обещает она и подмигивает. 

Хьюго снова кажется, что он что-то упускает.

* * *

Дверь в магазин «Волшебных вредилок Уизли», которым Рон управляет вместе с Джорджем с тех пор, как ушел из Аврората, открывается, впуская Гарри и Коннора. На Гарри алая аврорская мантия, а Коннор выглядит встревоженным, и Рон хмурится, бросая взгляд на часы: почти восемь вечера.

— Идите в подсобку. Попрошу Молли меня прикрыть и буду, — говорит Рон, и Гарри сосредоточенно кивает и ведет Коннора в сторону подсобки.

Молли перевешивается через перила на втором этаже и замечает, поправляя очки:

— Я у вас с дядей Джорджем больше не работаю.

— Но ты сейчас здесь единственная Уизли, — парирует Рон. Молли-младшая заносчиво морщит нос, удивительно напоминая этим своего отца Перси в ее годы. 

— Это семейный бизнес, да-да, я помню, — тянет она и все же спускается. — Но я разработчик, а не продавец. 

— Молли, — просит ее Рон, и она качает головой.

— Будешь мне должен билет на матч «Гарпий».

Рон считает, что Молли давно пора просить билеты напрямую у Джинни, но спорить с ней он сейчас не настроен. Главный аврор и министр магии не приходят просто так в лавку с волшебными приколами субботним вечером. 

— В чем дело? — интересуется Рон, закрывая за собой дверь в подсобку. Гарри бросает заглушающее и кривится так, будто хочется сказать что-то неприятное. 

— Нужна помощь с одним делом, — говорит вместо него Коннор. — Оно секретное, и мы не имеем морального права обсуждать детали без Непреложного обета. 

Рон хмурит брови, глядя на Коннора, который сейчас выглядит значительно более напряженным, чем в тот день, когда впервые переступил порог их с Гермионой дома под руку с Хьюго. Рон был немного удивлен такому повороту: в конце концов, Хьюго всю жизнь дергался от малейшего намека, что может быть интересен кому-то своего пола. Рон даже отвел Хьюго в сторону, чтобы спросить, точно ли все в порядке. Хьюго снова удивил, заявив с робкой улыбкой, что, кажется, счастлив. 

Причин относиться с недоверием к человеку, который делает его сына счастливым, у Рона нет. 

— Непреложный так Непреложный, — пожимает плечами Рон. — Только не пугайте меня еще больше своим загадочным видом. 

Когда Рон приносит Непреложный обет, Гарри устало трет лицо и говорит:

— Это касается дела Мэшборна. Арестовав его, мы разворошили осиное гнездо, не иначе. 

— Разве дело Мэшборна засекречено? — озадаченно переспрашивает Рон.

— Не совсем, — вступает Коннор. — Широкой общественности мы выдали версию о том, что он собирался продавить разрешение на модификацию магловского оружия для Аврората, на самом же деле все оказалось сложнее. Он и его подельники из Палестины изготовили пробную партию, которую собирались передать в Дамаск и там опробовать в деле. Нам удалось...

— Альбусу и Скорпиусу удалось, — поправляет его Гарри. — И я все еще не уверен, как реагировать на то, что ты отправил моего сына на такое рискованное предприятие и не сообщал мне до последнего. 

— Я не обязан отчитываться перед главой Аврората о своих действиях, — огрызается Коннор. — Это было неофициальное задание, говорить о нем было небезопасно. Тем более ты бы настоял, чтобы их сопровождали, а раньше времени шум в этом деле был опасен. 

— Так, — перебивает их Рон. — Вы хотите сказать, что недавний отъезд Альбуса и Скорпиуса был связан именно с этим? Альбус просил у меня накануне несколько вещиц из магазина.

— Именно, — кивает Гарри. — Они нашли и уничтожили оружие. Мы задержали всех, кто был к этому причастен — вплоть до пятерых магов, которые работали в подпольном цеху и накладывали на оружие чары. Но мы не нашли того, кто сделал самое опасное — зачарованную ракету. 

— Альбус считает, что ее изготовил тот же человек, что подбросил Джеймсу бомбу на Гриммо. Я попросил их со Скорпиусом проанализировать, насколько ракета могла быть разрушительна и насколько сложно было ее зачаровать так, чтобы все сработало. И если им верить — а оснований сомневаться нет ни у меня, ни у Гарри, — то это была очень серьезная и вдумчивая работа. А сила взрыва ракеты могла бы уничтожить территорию размером с Австралию. 

— Вы имеете дело с маньяком-взрывателем, у которого есть доступ к магловскому оружию, — ошарашенно говорит Рон. — Черт возьми. И у вас нет никаких зацепок?

— Это не дело, а сплошной тупик, — отвечает Гарри. — Мы нашли всех, кто работал на людей Мэшборна в Палестине, но ни один из них не имеет никакого отношения к созданию бомб. Такое ощущение, что они просто появились из воздуха.

— Когда я работал в Отделе тайн, — начинает Коннор, — я занимался предсказаниями для Аврората. Изучал материалы дел, планы операций, колдографии подозреваемых и потерпевших, настраивался и пытался заглянуть за завесу будущего. У меня выходило почти всегда — увидеть хотя бы что-то. Но с этим делом мой дар к прорицаниям как будто не работает. Я смотрю в бумаги и вижу только сухие буквы и цифры. Я пытался увидеть разным способами, но ничего. Кроме нападения практикантки из Отдела тайн на Хьюго и Алису. Но с тех пор — ничего, пустота. 

— И зачем вам нужен я? — уточняет Рон. 

Гарри переглядывается с Коннором и признается:

— Сегодня я говорил с Альбусом, потому что едва ли понял половину из их со Скорпиусом отчета. И он сказал кое-что, что заставило меня перетряхнуть заново дела Мэшборна и Стефани. Оказывается, заколдовать магловскую технику можно разными способами, и не всегда она ломается при магическом воздействии. Автоматы и гранаты, которые они нашли, были заколдованы по тому же принципу, что тостер: магическому воздействию подвергли их целиком, наложив комбинацию заклинаний. С бомбами история другая: там заклинания были как будто вплетены в магловские технические соединения. Как если бы магия была тем же инструментом, проводом, чем угодно материальным. И Альбус сказал, что...

— О нет, — выдыхает Рон, бледнея. — Как в плеере, да? 

Гарри с мрачным видом кивает.

— Именно. Помнишь, вы с Джорджем сделали Алу такой на его пятнадцатилетие? 

— Плеер не хотел работать, потому что магический фон перебивал его волновое излучение, — вспоминает Рон. — Мы думали, что сможем заколдовать его так же легко, как сотовые, но плеер оказался капризнее. И мы встраивали магический блок в микросхему, подсоединяя заклинания к элементам по отдельности. И чтобы все работало, потребовались особые микросхемы. Ты думаешь, Мэшборн подсмотрел идею в магазине? Мы же сделали потом всего несколько магических плееров, они оказались не востребованы. Кажется, у меня до сих пор лежит парочка в магазине, их не берут. Последний купили...

— Пять лет назад, — заканчивает за него Гарри и объясняет: — Делом Мэшборна занимались мои лучшие авроры. Помнишь, какой дотошный Уэллинг? Он запросил у Гринготтса информацию о расходах Мэшборна за пять лет. Если бы не он, я бы и не заметил, что он покупал у вас этот плеер. Черт его знает зачем. Но я полагаю, что именно конструкция плеера натолкнула кого-то из его подельников на идею, как должна быть устроена магически модифицированная бомба.

— Поэтому нам нужно убрать плееры из продажи и передать один Альбусу и Скорпиусу для изучения. Потому что свой Ал разбил еще на седьмом курсе, — добавляет Коннор. — А еще мы очень надеемся, что у вас сохранились данные о поставщике микросхем. 

— Должны были, я поищу. Но вы же могли попросить все это с обычным ордером, зачем Непреложный обет? — хмурится Рон.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже взглянул на отчет Альбуса. И на микросхему из детонатора, которым пытались взорвать Гриммо, 12, — объясняет Коннор. — Я обещал Альбусу, что этот отчет не станет известен большому кругу лиц. 

Рон соглашается. Он находит оставшиеся в магазине плееры — всего-то две штуки, — когда остается один. Они даже покрылись пылью, и Рон рассеянно думает, что надо лучше убираться, пока не встряхивается и не прячет плееры в сумку. Понимать, что их с Джорджем изобретение могло привести к появлению магически измененных бомб, жутко. Рон чувствует, как по его спине бегут неприятные, тревожные мурашки, и это неожиданно напоминает о том времени, когда они с Гарри и Гермионой скитались по лесам и дергались от каждого шороха. Во многом из-за этой тревожной паранойи, от которой было очень сложно избавиться после войны, Рон и ушел из Аврората. 

Теперь тревога возвращается, и Рон с ужасом думает, каково было последние недели Гермионе, которая знала об этом деле, но не могла даже поговорить. Он поспешно аппарирует домой, прихватив с собой сумку.


	3. Кремний и золото

Новым начальником бюро по образованию становится Эльза Маклауд, которая до этого несколько лет работала в Хогвартсе профессором нумерологии. Хьюго нумерологию не изучал, но ее смутно помнит: Роза ходила у профессора Маклауд в любимчиках. Маклауд оказывается сухой и строгой женщиной слегка за пятьдесят. Она в первые же дни перетрясает все документы и отчеты бюро, гоняет Хьюго и еще пару сотрудников в юридический департамент и заставляет зубрить наизусть нормативы. 

Хьюго от нее немного в ужасе и почти готов жаловаться Коннору, что он прислал к ним монстра. Но Маклауд — «просто Эльза, мы же не в школе» — за день до ЖАБА по трансфигурации находит способ отбиться от Попечительского совета, и Хьюго прощает ей сразу все. Правда, ему приходится лично присутствовать в Хогвартсе на экзаменах, проверять, работают ли выданные студентам защитные амулеты, и заколдовывать их повторно, когда это требуется. Трансфигурация проходит без происшествий, и Хьюго определяют следить за каждым экзаменом. 

Хьюго буквально переезжает в Хогвартс на весь июнь. Он почти не бывает дома, видит чаще Розу, чем Коннора, потому что у того близится первое чтение законопроекта об изменении Статута о секретности, раз в неделю выбирается в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул к Алисе и Мелани и учит девочку превращать спички в иголки. У Мелани выходит на удивление хорошо.

Первое июля наступает для Хьюго так неожиданно, что он удивленно таращится в окно из выделенной ему спальни в башне Рейвенкло и не понимает, почему во дворе пусто. Послезавтра ему уже нужно быть в бюро и писать гору отчетов, но сегодня — заслуженный выходной, и Хьюго бежит по пустым коридорам в совятню, чтобы написать Коннору. Он с дурацкой, глупой улыбкой зовет его в Хогсмид, отправляет короткую записку вместе со школьной совой, и чувствует, как снова горят щеки.

Он так соскучился, как не скучал в первый год обучения в Хогвартсе по родителям. Подумать только.

Они встречаются с Коннором вечером у Визжащей хижины, потому что возле нее до сих пор бывает не так много людей, а еще — ходят слухи, что второго мая там показывается призрак профессора Снейпа. Хьюго с Мэд и Уиллом как-то даже пытался это проверить, но их поймали и отправили обратно в хаффлпаффские спальни, сняв с факультета приличное количество баллов. 

Об этом Хьюго вспоминает мельком, потому что, кажется, за последний месяц он успел забыть, какой Коннор красивый — настолько урывками они виделись. Хьюго обнимает его, уткнувшись носом в плечо, и сбивчиво дышит, как после долгого бега. Коннор прижимает его к себе, и Хьюго чувствует себя настолько на своем месте, что дух захватывает. 

— Привет, — выдыхает Коннор ему в ухо, и Хьюго вздрагивает, поднимает голову и тянется за поцелуем. Поцелуй выходит слишком голодным и жадным, но Хьюго в этот раз плевать. 

— Я соскучился, — признается он и заглядывает Коннору в глаза.

— Я тоже, — улыбается в ответ Коннор и целует Хьюго в висок. — Алиса говорила, ты заглядывал к ним пару дней назад.

— Был перерыв между экзаменами, — объясняет Хьюго и чувствует себя виноватым. Почему-то кажется, что его визиты к Алисе почти равноценны измене, и от этого неловко. Как и от того, что иногда Хьюго смотрит на Алису и думает, что, встреть он ее раньше Коннора — попробовал бы позвать на свидание. 

— Хэй, — говорит Коннор и смотрит серьезно. — Ты грузишься.

— Прости, — Хьюго чуть нервно улыбается и спешит сменить тему: — Как дела в министерстве? Я вообще его узнаю, когда вернусь в бюро? 

Коннор смеется, но смотрит едва ли весело — скорее устало.   
— Узнаешь. Не так уж многое поменялось, — он вздыхает. — Давай не будем об этом, ладно? Не хочу думать о министерстве хотя бы несколько часов. Это оказалось несколько более утомительно, чем я представлял.

— Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом. — Хьюго в самом деле жаль, потому что он мельком читал газеты весь этот месяц и знал, что Коннору пришлось нелегко. Сам Коннор ничего не говорил, и это немного обижало Хьюго, но, с другой стороны, он понимал, что, когда есть возможность встретиться на пару часов раз в неделю, разговоры о работе совсем не в приоритете. 

— Зато никто не упрекнет тебя в том, что ты пользуешься моим служебным положением, — мягко смеется Коннор. — Твоя сестра, кажется, на полном серьезе решила, что мы в ссоре и поэтому ты торчишь в Хогвартсе. 

— Так вот почему Роза спрашивала, как у нас с тобой дела, — фыркает Хьюго. — Знаешь, она пытается меньше лезть в мою жизнь, и ей даже было неловко. 

— Она на самом деле молодец. Я не справился бы с таким количеством текучки без ее помощи. Возможно, мне стоило назначить заместителем ее, — замечает Коннор. Но заместителем министра стал Том Корнер, до этого работавший вместе с Розой в аппарате министра. Роза его терпеть не могла и иногда жаловалась на то, какой Корнер зануда. Хьюго с ним не пересекался и, признаться, не понимал, почему Коннор выбрал именно его. Но когда он спросил об этом Коннора, тот только сказал, что Том — надежный человек.

— Роза бы отказалась.

— Твой дядя тоже отказался.

— Ты говорил о должности замминистра с дядей Перси? — изумленно спрашивает Хьюго.

— Не так чтобы всерьез, просто прощупывал почву. Все-таки Перси Уизли работает в министерстве достаточно давно, чтобы научиться играть грязно и добиваться своего, — Коннор пожимает плечами. — И я был прав, потому что отчеты его департамента похожи на скрытое издевательство. 

— Поверить не могу, — смеется Хьюго. — Ты сам заставляешь писать все эти отчеты. 

— Кстати, твоя начальница жаловалась, что ты не спешишь их присылать.

— Давай не будем о работе? — бурчит Хьюго, и Коннор довольно смеется:

— Я же говорил. Нам есть чем заняться, кроме разговоров о работе. — Он притягивает Хьюго к себе и снова целует. И Хьюго, пожалуй, с ним согласен: поговорить обо всем они еще успеют.

* * *

Приглушенный хлопок с первого этажа заставляет Скорпиуса вздрогнуть, отложить книгу о древних малазийских проклятьях в сторону и спуститься. Первый этаж дома затягивает дымом, и Скорпиус, по пути открывая окна, встревоженно идет в сторону подсобки, в которой закрылся несколько часов назад Альбус.

Дверь в подсобку перекошена, внутри дыма еще больше, и Скорпиус опасливо зовет:

— Альбус?

Альбус показывается из дымовой завесы, кашляет и взмахом палочки разгоняет дым. Он выглядит встрепанным, немного дезориентированным, но все равно чересчур привлекательным. Скорпиус даже на секунду теряется, забывая, что вообще-то планировал его отчитать за бардак и очевидную неосторожность при работе с артефактом. С каким, кстати, Скорпиус понятия не имеет, и это немного задевает. 

— Все в порядке, — заявляет Альбус и мотает головой. — Или нет. Как посмотреть, короче. 

— Объяснишь? — безнадежным тоном интересуется Скорпиус и, протянув руку, стирает со щеки Альбуса пятно от копоти. 

— Я проверял нашу теорию насчет этих бомб, — говорит Альбус так легко, будто рассуждает о прогулке перед сном, а не об опасных заклинаниях и разрушительной магии. — И, кха, могу сказать, что мы точно были правы. 

— А ты не думал, что не стоит проверять нашу, на минуточку, теорию в одиночку? — ласково тянет Скорпиус, но смотрит так, будто готов прибить Альбуса на месте своими руками. — Постой, — опасно щурится он. — Когда ты говоришь «проверял», ты имеешь в виду...

— Я собрал бомбу из плеера, — отвечает Альбус, пожимая плечами. — Я подумал, ты не одобришь, и...

— Да, я, черт подери, не одобрил бы. И не без причины, — раздраженно говорит Скорпиус. — Я помню, что у тебя напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, но...

— Это у меня отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения? — возмущается Альбус, но вместо того, чтобы ругаться дальше меняет тактику — очаровательно улыбается, бросает на Скорпиуса взгляд из-под встрепанной челки и вкрадчиво замечает: — Ты такой красивый, когда злишься. 

Скорпиус не хочет признавать, что этот тупой подкат на нем работает, но Альбус облизывает губы и просто не оставляет ему ни шанса. 

— Вот как ты это делаешь? — выдыхает Скорпиус, позволяя Альбусу поцеловать его. 

— Я очень харизматичный мудак, на таких часто западают хорошие мальчики, — фыркает Альбус и тащит Скорпиуса в подсобку. Несмотря на заклинание, там все еще немного пахнет дымом, но никаких серьезных повреждений Скорпиус не замечает — кроме покосившейся двери и осыпавшейся штукатурки. Плеер, искореженный, разорванный на несколько осколков, Альбус проворно собирает с пола и кладет на металлический стол, который они купили в каком-то магловском магазине, где на них очень странно смотрела продавщица. 

— Я изучил микросхему, сверил с тем, что мы с тобой видели в Петре и на Гриммо, и это точно оно, — говорит Альбус и подцепляет пинцетом более-менее сохранившийся кусок микросхемы. Скорпиус смотрит за ним с любопытством и примерно представляет, что тот скажет — в конце концов, они вместе разбирали обе бомбы и видели одно и то же. 

Только Скорпиусу не пришло бы в голову делать бомбу, чтобы проверить, правы они или нет. Он бы предпочел обычные вычисления. 

— Маглы используют цветные металлы для микросхем, и некоторые из них — хорошие проводники, — кивает Скорпиус. — Но зачем тебе понадобилось устраивать испытательный полигон прямо в нашем доме? 

— Не мог взять в толк, в чем именно разница, — раздраженно дергает плечом Альбус, и Скорпиус невольно улыбается: в этом — нежелании мириться с собственным непониманием — весь Альбус. — Я думал, все дело в меди или золоте, но золота здесь столько же, сколько в обычном плеере. Да и чары с него слетают быстро, чтобы они держались прочнее, масса золота должна быть существенно выше, чем в микросхеме. 

— Кремний? — предполагает Скорпиус. — Он тоже вполне неплохой проводник для магии.

— Близко, но не совсем. — Альбус ухмыляется так, будто раскрыл загадку века. — Кремний, безусловно, основа, но есть одна хитрость: руна Одал. 

— Руна наследия? — озадаченно переспрашивает Скорпиус и округляет глаза, догадываясь: — На этих микросхемах нанесена руна наследия? 

Альбус смотрит на осколки плеера с торжеством:

— Именно. Мы не увидели, потому что маглы — настоящие кудесники в плане микросхем. Она такая маленькая, что ее увидеть невозможно, но она вплетена вместе с другими рисунками на одном из слоев. А дальше дело за малым — руна наследия, вокруг которой сплошные проводники как электричества, так и магии, и можно цеплять заклинание прямо к микросхеме. 

Скорпиус потрясенно выдыхает и порывисто целует Альбуса, потому что не знает, как еще выразить все, что он думает об этом открытии. 

Альбус явно доволен и гордится собой, и он прав: тут есть чем гордиться. Скорпиус смотрит на оплавленные обломки микросхемы и интересуется:

— Я верно понял, что ты нашел руну и решил прицепить к плееру Бомбарду? 

Улыбка Альбуса чуть тускнеет, и он толкает Скорпиуса локтем в бок. 

— Ну и что такого? Это был самый простой способ проверить! Сработало же. 

— И это подводит нас к тому, что наш взрыватель либо чистокровный и знает, насколько часто руна наследия используется семьями для защиты поместий, либо слишком хорошо учил руны в школе, — замечает Скорпиус. И он бы поставил на первый вариант. Альбус, судя по его взгляду, с ним согласен.

* * *

Джеймс испытывает смешанные чувства к ужинам в Малфой-мэноре, когда в них участвует кто-то, кроме него и Драко. Его устраивает та тихая и размеренная атмосфера, которая окутывает мэнор, пока большинство комнат закрыто, а единственные живые существа на пространстве в несколько десятков гектаров — это домовые эльфы, павлины и карпы в пруду. В этом есть что-то настолько стабильное, что Джеймс каждый раз с изумлением замечает, что улыбается, возвращаясь в мэнор после работы: он вроде бы и не стремился к стабильности, она настигла его как-то сама собой, и почему-то Джеймс совсем не против.

Сборища, к которым Джеймс относит даже совместные ужины с Люциусом и Нарциссой, вызывают у него легкую панику и вполне обоснованное желание смыться пораньше. Потому что Драко говорит слишком витиевато и чопорно, потому что нужно следить за тем, правильный ли ты прибор взял в руки, потому что на него — на Джеймса — постоянно кто-то слишком пристально смотрит. 

Или ему так просто кажется, потому что он не привык к вниманию: когда всю жизнь за столом собирается слишком большая и шумная семья, по-настоящему оказаться в центре внимания не успеваешь. 

Джеймс надеялся, что визит отца Коннора и Шеймуса Финнигана в Малфой-мэнор такого дискомфорта ему не доставит. В конце концов, со старшим Забини он был знаком еще с Хогвартса, а Шеймуса знал с детства — тот был его крестным. Но Блейз то и дело бросает на Джеймса пристальные изучающие взгляды, от которых не по себе. Шеймус вроде бы ничего такого не делает, но напряжение между ним и Драко можно резать ножом. 

Джеймс чувствует, что еще немного — и будет взрыв, потому что Шеймус может быть каким угодно, но не терпеливым. 

— Я ему доверяю, — говорит Джеймс и запоздало понимает, что это звучит не только непонятно, но и ужасно неловко: никто ведь не в курсе, о чем он думает с тех пор, как Шеймус с Блейзом вышли из камина. 

Он ловит на себе удивленные взгляды сразу трех пар глаз. Драко почему-то фыркает и прячет улыбку за бокалом вина, Блейз растягивает губы в ухмылке и бросает на Драко непонятный взгляд. 

Шеймус как-то очень выразительно вздыхает и с усталым видом трет переносицу:

— Вопрос не в тебе, Джеймс, это...

— Драко может сколько угодно плевать на посторонних людей, но ради близких он готов на все, — замечает Джеймс. — И я говорю это не потому, что люблю его и смотрю через розовые очки, а потому, что это так и есть, крестный. И ты знал бы это, если бы видел, как Драко себя ведет в кризисных ситуациях.

Блейз восхищенно тянет:

— Он тебя защищает, Драко. 

— Я знаю. — Драко улыбается так широко, как ни разу не позволял себе при Люциусе и Нарциссе. — Я начинаю понимать, почему все в таком восторге от гриффиндорцев.

— Ты тоже иногда чувствуешь себя неловким пацаном, когда слизеринцев становится больше одного на квадратный метр? — спрашивает Шеймус так, будто жалуется.

— О да. — Джеймс страдальчески морщится. — Почему никто в Хогвартсе не предупреждал, что их распределяют не за амбиции, а за острые языки и тягу сплетничать? 

Драко бросает на Джеймса мягкий взгляд и замечает:

— Меня не нужно защищать. Когда Блейз сошелся с Шеймусом, я заставил Шеймуса пройти через ад, — говорит Драко, а Шеймус раздраженно закатывает глаза. — Потому что никакого доверия к гриффиндорцам у меня тогда не было, а Блейз — он как часть семьи. И он был слишком влюблен, чтобы...

— Вот не надо, — вмешивается Блейз. — Ты представляешь все так, будто я беззащитный хаффлпаффец.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в Хаффлпаффе, — роняет Джеймс и неловко объясняет: — Мой кузен Хьюго там учился.

Лицо Блейза меняется за долю секунды: 

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Это... Мы всех судим по тому, кто где учился, от этого никуда не деться. 

— Блейз хочет сказать, что извиняется, — вмешивается Шеймус и настолько очевидно пинает Блейза ногой под столом, что Джеймсу становится смешно. — Но ты не можешь спорить с тем, что в этом — факультетских характеристиках — есть смысл. Гриффиндорцы так же отличаются от слизеринцев, как кошки от собак. 

— Плохой пример, — спорит Драко. 

— Да какая разница? — цокает языком Шеймус. — Я к тому, что некоторые вещи, которые о нас говорят, справедливы. 

— Или это исключительно вопрос среды и воспитания, — парирует Драко. — Пока факультеты обособлены друг от друга, мы получаем примерно то, что было с магическим образованием до открытия Хогвартса. Все варятся в своем соку и не учатся у тех, кто чем-то отличается. 

— Твои рассуждения имеют какое-то отношение к тому, что теперь бюро по образованию — отдельная структура? — вмешивается Джеймс и самодовольно улыбается, когда Блейз смотрит на него с удивлением. — Что? Я не идиот, и в моей жизни слишком много слизеринцев. Я немного в курсе, как вы думаете. 

— Начинаю понимать, что ты нашел в этом парне, Драко, — замечает Блейз, и Джеймс усмехается. Шеймус со своей стороны стола ему аплодирует.

... Драко с Блейзом о чем-то долго переговариваются у Драко в кабинете, оставив Джеймса наедине с Шеймусом. Джеймс смотрит на Шеймуса настороженным взглядом и все-таки спрашивает:

— Почему ты так тревожишься из-за нас с Драко?

Шеймус отвечает Джеймсу долгим взглядом. Он как будто колеблется, стоит ли говорить, и от этого Джеймсу становится неловко.

— Ты знаешь, что я не сноб, Джеймс. Дело не в вашей разнице в возрасте, просто... Многие со мной бы поспорили, но я считаю Драко Малфоя одним из самых безрассудных людей в своей жизни, а я учился с твоим отцом. Малфой через многое прошел после войны, выгрыз себе место в этом мире, а для этого нужно было быть напрочь отбитым, Джеймс. Он, конечно, строит свои многоходовые схемы и планы, и они рациональны, не спорю, но я боюсь, что однажды он может перейти черту. И я не хочу, чтобы это тебя задело. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Джеймс невольно ежится, потому что тон Шеймуса неожиданно вселяет страх. 

— Я помог ему получить портключ до Бутана, когда он решил отправиться за Скорпиусом. И он не нашел ничего лучше, чем потащить с собой Альбуса, тебя и Хьюго. Это было чистой воды безрассудством, и он рисковал вами всеми, прекрасно это осознавая, — говорит Шеймус, и Джеймс невольно вспоминает, как сам отреагировал, узнав, что Драко с самого начала собирался обернуть историю с их спасательной экспедицией в Гималаи в свою пользу. Ему становится не по себе, потому что он в чем-то с Шеймусом согласен, и он тоже опасается, что однажды Драко переиграет сам себя. 

— Он хотел взять с собой только Альбуса, так что это был целиком и полностью наш с Хьюго выбор, — замечает Джеймс. — Мне кажется, он не смог бы нас остановить, даже если бы запер где-нибудь в подвале мэнора, так что, согласившись, Драко просто сэкономил всем нам время. Я могу понять, о чем ты говоришь. Драко — сложный, и он любит дергать за ниточки, которые сам же всем пришивает. Но он никогда не сделает ничего, что поставит под удар Скорпиуса или меня. Может, это звучит наивно, но он со мной не просто ради забавы, Шеймус. Я чувствую это.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав, — роняет Шеймус.

* * *

Роза идет по Косому переулку под руку с Уиллом и думает, что, если бы ей несколько месяцев назад сказали, что она будет ходить на свидания со школьным другом ее младшего брата, она бы рассмеялась. Сейчас Розе смеяться не хочется — ей хочется целоваться, а еще, отчаянно, — внимания. Только этим она и оправдывает, что согласилась пойти с Уиллом выпить кофе месяц назад. Потому что Лукаш, с которым она начала встречаться в прошлом году во время поездки в Прагу, не смог приехать: он, как и Роза, работал в аппарате местного министерства магии, вот только у них совсем не совпадали электоральные циклы. Потому что в Чехии выборы министра должны были пройти осенью, и Лукаш оказался так же загружен, как и Роза несколько месяцев назад. 

А Уилл показался Розе милым и обходительным, и она подумала: почему бы нет, это всего лишь кофе. Вот только всего лишь кофе как-то стремительно перерос во что-то большее. И два дня назад Роза с запоздалым изумлением осознала, что сидит на той трибуне квиддичного стадиона, которую обычно оставляют для жен и семей спортсменов, и болеет за «Сканторпские стрелы». Хотя всю жизнь отдавала предпочтение «Гарпиям» как самой дерзкой и абсолютно женской команде. 

Уилл целует Розу под тусклым фонарем, и у нее подгибаются колени. Это неправильно, Роза знает, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Возможно, к осени она порвет с Уиллом и встретит Лукаша в зале международных аппараций в министерстве, возможно — расстанется с ним и станет все-таки девушкой довольно успешного игрока в квиддич. 

Роза не хочет об этом думать и позволяет Уиллу целовать ее, прижимать к себе. Ей нравится, что в его объятиях она чувствует себя защищенной, и совершенно не понимает, чего вообще боится. В конце концов, она так устала за предвыборную кампанию, и пусть у нее стало больше свободного времени, Роза все равно слишком часто засиживается на работе. 

— Может быть, зайдешь? — спрашивает Уилл, вдыхая запах ее волос, и сердце Розы пропускает удар.

— Зайду, — улыбается она. 

Они аппарируют из Косого переулка в ту же секунду, не замечая темную фигуру на противоположном конце улицы.


	4. Лестницы и змеи

Лестницы в Министерстве магии не пользуются особой популярностью. О них вспоминают, если начинают чудить лифты, в остальное же время на них никого нет: лестницы здесь такие же капризные, как и в Хогвартсе, с той лишь разницей, что не перемещаются, а просто иногда выводят с пятого этажа на шестой, когда идешь на второй, или с первого сразу на четвертый. Когда в министерстве работал Альбус, он говорил, что это не иначе как чьи-то чары, и уверял, что их можно снять. Коннор в его гипотезу верил, но в то время чаще отвлекался со слов Альбуса на его губы. 

Лестницы так никто и не расколдовал, поэтому иногда Коннор сбегает из своего кабинета на пролет между пятым и шестым этажами, чтобы выдохнуть и что-то обдумать. Порой его там застает Альбус, зачастивший в министерство, получив допуск в архив Отдела тайн. В первый раз он посмотрел на Коннора вопросительным взглядом и предложил закурить. Коннор не курил лет семь, но в тот день он выслушал от Визенгамота слишком много критики по плану развития магического общества на два года, а под конец дня чуть не сорвался на шведского посла. Они постояли, молча вдыхая дым несколько минут, а после Альбус ушел, напоследок бросив:

— Ты все делаешь правильно.

Коннор сбегает на лестницу в конце рабочего дня в один августовский вечер. Аврорат все еще не может найти того, кто сделал магические бомбы, Визенгамот завалил его предложениями и сомнениями по изменению Статута о секретности, а журналисты «Виндзорского вестника» выпустили возмутительного тона выпуск с теориями о том, кто и как влияет на нового министра магии, и кому могут быть выгодны поправки в Статут. Номер Коннору показала Роза, она же предостерегла:

— Они вынюхивают, чем занята в последние месяцы опергруппа Уэллинга. Нужно придумать правдоподобную легенду, если мы не хотим признавать, что провернули несанкционированную операцию в Иордании. 

Коннор прекрасно понимает, что в этом случае врать нужно осторожно: от утечек никто не застрахован, и если «Вестнику» удастся докопаться до истины, министерство ждут большие проблемы. А докопаться они могут: Гарри говорил, что Аврорат получил запрос на международный портключ до Вади-Муса, от которой до Петры рукой подать, от одного из их спецкорреспондентов.

И это очень плохо. 

Коннор присаживается на пол и прислоняется спиной к стене. Задерживать выдачу разрешения нельзя — «Вестник» своего не упустит и сделает из этого скандал. Откуда журналисты выяснили, где именно искать, тоже вопрос, и ответ на него может быть самым неприятным: об операции в Иордании, кроме ее непосредственных участников, не знает почти никто. Почти — потому что в курсе Драко, Гермиона и Рон, но все они связаны определенными обязательствами, а Рон еще и Непреложным обетом, так что грешить на кого-то из них просто глупо.

Это значит, что крыса прячется в Аврорате. И почти наверняка связана с лучшей опергруппой. 

Коннор косится в сторону перил, под которыми Альбус обычно оставляет заначки с магловскими сигаретами, и злится на себя за эту слабость. Заначки, впрочем, не видать, и Коннор просто закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

Дверь на лестницу открывается с легким скрипом, который все равно заставляет Коннора вздрогнуть. Он поднимает взгляд в сторону шестого этажа и чуть улыбается: это всего лишь Хьюго и Алиса. Оба выглядят немного встревоженно. 

Хьюго отходит от Алисы на шаг, как будто боится, что держится к ней слишком близко, и говорит:

— Ал сказал, что мы можем найти тебя здесь.

— Ты прячешься тут не от нас, надеюсь? — уточняет в тон ему Алиса и вопросительно изгибает бровь.

Коннор хмыкает и жестом предлагает им присоединиться. Когда Хьюго с Алисой присаживаются рядом на ступеньку, он бросает на них взгляд и объясняет:

— Скорее прячусь от реальности. Иногда в кабинете слишком тесно и строго, чтобы думать.

— Из-за выпуска «Вестника»? — тревожно хмурится Хьюго.

— Этот выпуск — наименьшая из всех проблем, — вздохнув, замечает Коннор. — Есть... определенные сложности, и я пока не знаю, как с ними разобраться. 

Хьюго смотрит на него внимательным взглядом и с улыбкой говорит:

— Знаешь, в министерстве ходят слухи, что для тебя нет нерешаемых задач. 

Коннор неопределенно хмыкает:

— И кто же сделал такой вывод?

— После первого чтения по Статуту о секретности так решили все. — Хьюго смотрит на Алису, ища поддержку, и та кивает:

— Девчонок в моем отделе больше впечатлил твой голос, чем суть поправок, но это неважно, потому что Хью прав: ты производишь на людей сильное впечатление. 

— Ты бы видел себя со стороны, — чуть восхищенно тянет Хьюго. — Ты и на предварительном заседании выглядел так, будто победа уже у тебя в кармане. — Он прикусывает губу и замечает более серьезным тоном: — Ты же знаешь, что можешь на нас рассчитывать? 

Коннор с усмешкой смотрит на Хьюго и хихикнувшую Алису, и ему интересно: Хьюго в самом деле не понимает, что говорит за себя и за Алису так, будто они вместе, или понимает, но стесняется это признавать?

— Знаю, — отвечает он и думает, что им определенно нужно об этом поговорить, пока Хьюго не додумал что-нибудь сам и не испугался. Но разбираться с чужими чувствами и мыслями лучше на свежую голову, а не когда думать толком получается только о том, что достаточно одной статьи, чтобы спровоцировать международный скандал.

Потому что, хоть Коннор и договорился с иорданскими властями о задержании на их территории подозреваемых в нарушении законов Магической Британии, об истинной сути дела он не говорил.

* * *

Рон закрывает папку с отчетом Альбуса и Скорпиуса и устало трет глаза. Страниц в папке стало больше, потому что Альбус провел эксперимент с одним из зачарованных плееров, и с его выводами сложно поспорить: одной-единственной руны достаточно, чтобы связать магию с магловскими технологиями так прочно, что для разрыва связи потребуется приложить серьезные усилия, а не обойтись простым Фините. 

Рону немного стыдно признавать: о рунах в микросхемах он понятия не имел. Они с Джорджем решили, что все дело в количестве золота и качестве кремниевой основы. Молли-младшая, наверное, посмеялась бы над ними — она гораздо лучше разбиралась во всем, что касается магловской техники и чар. Но когда они колдовали над плеерами, Молли еще не собиралась связывать свою жизнь с «Вредилками», а пыталась идти по стопам отца в министерстве. 

Рон думает, что очень, очень виноват, что не думал так уж серьезно о последствиях вещиц, которые они с Джорджем выпускают в продажу. 

— Ты слишком много об этом думаешь, — говорит Гермиона и мягко берет его за руку, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Не вини себя, ты не мог знать. 

— Мне стоило хотя бы догадаться, что одного золота и кремния недостаточно, — замечает Рон. 

Драко Малфой, дом которого все остальные почему-то сочли самым подходящим местом для секретных разговоров, фыркает:

— Откуда тебе было знать, Уизли? Ты что, специалист по рунам? Или по магловской технике?

Рон по инерции скрипит зубами, но не огрызается. С некоторых пор они все в одной лодке — и Гарри, и Гермиона, и Малфой. Рон иногда задается вопросом, как так вышло, но быстро напоминает себе: в конечном счете благодаря вмешательству Малфоя в выборы Гермиона сейчас чаще улыбается и реже задерживается на работе. 

— В том и дело, Малфой, — отвечает Рон. — Был бы я специалистом, я мог бы понять, чем чревато то, что мы делаем. 

— Малфой, не усугубляй, — страдальческим тоном просит Гарри и раздраженно барабанит пальцами по столу, поглядывая на часы. — У меня летучка через полчаса, может, начнем без Забини? Все равно это в первую очередь дело Аврората.

— Все, что происходит в министерстве, в первую очередь мое дело, — заявляет, выходя из камина, Коннор, и Гарри отводит взгляд. Рону кажется, что тому не так уж просто ходить в подчиненных у человека, которого он помнит угловатым подростком с настороженным взглядом, каким Коннор был, впервые оказавшись в гостях у Поттеров на школьных каникулах перед его с Джеймсом третьим курсом. — Я должен извиниться за опоздание, — признает Коннор и садится на свободное место напротив Гермионы и Рона. 

Гермиона замечает:

— Давайте перейдем к делу. Рон все-таки нашел поставщика. 

Драко насмешливо вскидывает бровь, но ничего не говорит, и Рон на удивление ему за это благодарен. 

— Магловская контора, в которой мы заказывали микросхемы, закрылась четыре года назад, — объясняет Рон. — Вы хоть представляете, как сложно искать маглов, когда они не хотят, чтобы их нашли? 

— Могу представить, — отзывается Драко, и Рон бросает на него удивленный взгляд. Тот пожимает плечами, и Рон продолжает:

— В общем, оказалось, что четыре года назад на склад наших поставщиков кто-то натравил таможенную службу и магловских авроров. С документами у них все было не очень аккуратно, директора и главного бухгалтера даже судили. Компания развалилась. Я встретился с менеджером, который оформлял для нас закупки, и он рассказал, что вскоре после суда его пустили на опечатанный склад, но там было пусто: ни микросхем, ни материалов, ни инструментов. Все как будто растворилось в воздухе, но по документам все описанное имущество якобы оставалось на складе. 

— Четыре года назад Мэшборн приобрел нежилую недвижимость в Корнуолле, — замечает Гарри, листая дело Мэшборна. — Мы там были. Обычный склад с кучей хлама. Ничего подозрительного. Предупреждая ваши вопросы: я уверен, что там ничего, интересующего нас, нет. 

Гермиона замечает:

— Он мог использовать склад как место для временного хранения. А потом...

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, — вмешивается Коннор. — Но разве мы ищем микросхемы, а не человека, который их использовал для изготовления бомб? — Он смотрит на Рона и мрачно уточняет: — Сейчас будут плохие новости, да?

— К сожалению, — соглашается Рон. — Если верить нашему менеджеру, то на складе было несколько десятков готовых микросхем. А инженер, который отвечал за всю технологию, пропал тогда же, когда арестовали директора. 

— То есть мы должны быть готовы к тому, что где-то спрятано неизвестное количество магловских бомб с магической начинкой, — заканчивает за Рона Гермиона и смотрит на Коннора сочувствующим взглядом: — И мы понятия не имеем, где все это искать. 

Коннор беззвучно ругается и в нервной задумчивости трет запястье. Драко бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и замечает:

— Все может быть не так плохо. У меня есть несколько информаторов, которые довольно тесно работают со Скотланд-Ярдом, возможно...

— Если мы впутаем в это маглов и их полицию, то это дело уже нельзя будет удержать в тайне, — спорит Коннор. — Утром мне пришел запрос от Der Magisch Stadt, они хотят интервью о Статуте. 

— Ты думаешь, они узнали все-таки про Иорданию? — с сомнением спрашивает Гарри.

— Почти не сомневаюсь в этом. — Коннор кивает. — «Вестник» тоже решил наведаться в Иорданию не просто так. 

— Если это выплывет наружу, «Пророк» не сможет остаться в стороне, — замечает Драко. — Мне это не нравится, но мы не можем себе позволить обвинения в ангажированности. 

— Я понимаю, — Коннор вздыхает. — Поэтому у меня есть предложение к Аврорату. 

— К Аврорату? — удивляется Гарри.

— Именно. Я соглашусь на интервью с немцами, а Аврорат соберет пресс-конференцию за день до моей встречи с их корреспондентом. И расскажет об операции в Иордании.

— Это самоубийство, — говорит Гермиона, и Рон склонен с ней согласиться: говорить публично о том, что Британия незаконно действовала на чужой территории, по его мнению, и вовсе сумасшествие. Гарри, кажется, думает о том же, он смотрит на Коннора с очень удивленным лицом.

Драко Малфой почему-то усмехается.

— Звучит рискованно, признаю. Но я говорил с иорданским министром; они не заинтересованы раскрывать миру, что чуть не потеряли Петру из-за партии нелегального оружия. Поэтому мы выдадим прессе отредактированную версию событий, расскажем, что операция была проведена в сотрудничестве с иорданским Министерством магии. А дальше все, как обычно: расследование продолжается, но несколько деталей можно и раскрыть.

— А ты не боишься, что тот, кто сделал бомбы, затаится после этого? — уточняет Рон.

— Такая вероятность есть, — не спорит Коннор. — Но я готов попробовать и принять на себя все последствия. 

Гермиона хмурится и недовольно замечает:

— Ты делаешь это только для того, чтобы Визенгамот не свернул рассмотрение поправок в Статут о секретности. 

Коннор смотрит на нее утомленным взглядом и криво усмехается:

— Не могу это отрицать. 

— Ты понимаешь, что на кону стоят жизни людей? — возмущается Гарри. 

— Я понимаю, что Аврорат сейчас не в состоянии решить проблему с магловским оружием, — голос Коннора звучит непривычно резко. — И еще я понимаю, что должен выбирать между развитием магического общества и гипотетической угрозой. 

— Но что, если она не гипотетическая? — интересуется Рон, глядя на Коннора с неодобрением. — Закрывать глаза на проблему — бесчестно.

Драко открывает рот, чтобы вмешаться, но Коннор бросает на него предупредительный взгляд и замечает:

— А если она не гипотетическая, то Аврорату стоит серьезнее отнестись к своим обязанностям по предупреждению преступлений. Если у вас есть какие-то другие идеи, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации, — пожалуйста, предлагайте. Я готов выслушать. Как готов поменять свой план, если у Аврората появятся какие-то зацепки, и шанс найти создателя бомб будет уже не призрачным. Но сейчас я другого выхода не вижу.

— Слизеринцы, — презрительно фыркает Рон, и Гермиона бросает на него укоризненный взгляд:

— Мы говорили об этом, Рон.

— Никому другому такое в голову бы не пришло, — спорит он. — Я... Это слишком. Я не понимаю, как можно спать спокойно, когда принимаешь такое решение. 

Коннор на секунду сжимает кулаки, но говорит ровным тоном:

— А я и не сплю. И еще раз повторяю: я не отказываюсь от ответственности за свои действия. 

Гарри вздыхает:

— Я могу не отвечать насчет конференции сейчас?

— Можешь. Но я хочу вам напомнить, что счет идет даже не на дни. Или мы опережаем журналистов, или ударяем лицом в грязь. 

— Я дам ответ вечером, — обещает Гарри и с раздраженным видом аппарирует. 

— Я надеюсь, что ты действительно понимаешь, что делаешь, — замечает Гермиона. Она вопросительно смотрит на Рона, и он кивает, добавляя:

— Можно было бы просто найти утечку в Аврорате.

— Этим я должен заниматься? — огрызается, не выдержав, Коннор. Он шумно выдыхает и говорит уже мягче: — Если бы все было так просто, у нас не было бы проблем ни с бомбами, ни с Иорданией, ни с Авроратом, ни со Статутом. 

— Я все равно надеюсь, что Гарри не согласится, — говорит Рон, и они с Гермионой аппарируют. 

Коннор смотрит на Драко тяжелым взглядом и просит:

— Критикуй, но, пожалуйста, не пытайся меня переубедить. 

— Не буду. — Драко качает головой и признается: — Я не уверен, что поступил бы так же на твоем месте. Но в твоем плане есть смысл. А еще никто не подумал о том, что после пресс-конференции Аврората преступник может сделать ошибку и выдать себя. 

— Я не знаю, что лучше, — рассеянно сообщает Коннор. — Правда не знаю. 

— Главное, никому этого не показывай, — советует Драко и предлагает: — Останешься на ужин? Джеймс жаловался, что ты похоронил себя в кабинете. 

— Не сегодня. — Коннор поднимается и идет к камину. — Передай ему, что я зайду в Отдел тайн на неделе. 

Он исчезает в пламени, и Драко долгое время в задумчивости смотрит ему вслед.

* * *

Лили с широкой улыбкой рисует сердечко на запылившемся подоконнике в съемной квартире Хьюго. Хьюго не замечает: его куда больше тревожит проблема выбора подходящего гардероба. Он переводит взгляд с одного пиджака на другой и чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным. 

— Какой лучше, Лилс? — сдается Хьюго и бросает взгляд на кузину. Лили со смешком спрашивает:

— Ты тут вообще часто бываешь?

— Чего? — Хьюго чувствует себя сбитым с толку и озадаченно оглядывает комнату. — Я же здесь живу, конечно, я... — Он осекается и моргает. — О. 

— Дошло? — Лили иронично вскидывает брови. — Готова поспорить, что ты тут не ночевал минимум неделю. 

Хьюго кусает губы и выдает нервный смешок.

— Черт. Ты... 

— Я? — Лили фыркает, подходит к Хьюго и щелкает его по носу. — Милый, у тебя тут такой бардак и такая пылища. Такого не было, даже когда с тобой жил Альбус, а мы оба знаем, какой он неаккуратный. Ты действительно переехал к Коннору и не понял?

— Кажется, я живу на три дома, — роняет Хьюго и все-таки краснеет. Он мысленно дает себе пощечину — Лили точно заметит оговорку и прицепится.

Лили не разочаровывает:

— А ты не теряешь времени даром, да, Хью? — тянет она и подозрительно щурится. — Выкладывай. И я, так и быть, помогу тебе выбрать из двух черных пиджаков. Ты в курсе, что у тебя ужасно скучный гардероб? 

— Какой есть, — бурчит Хьюго и растерянно чешет затылок. — Я... Я запутался, — признается он и смущенно опускает взгляд в пол. Лили с каким-то непонятным восторгом пищит и спрашивает:

— Можно я скажу? Можно?

Хьюго обреченно кивает, а Лили торжествующе ухмыляется:

— Ты завел себе не только парня, но и девушку, Хью. И еще, кажется, удочерил ребенка, но это, наверное, вызывает меньше проблем? — Она смотрит на смущенного Хьюго и вздыхает: — Мерлин, ты не понял. Ты правда не понял. 

— Я не...

— Хью, — неожиданно строго говорит Лили. — Один вопрос. Ты собираешься первого сентября провожать Мелани в Хогвартс?

— Мы с Коннором собирались, — отвечает Хьюго, старательно глядя в сторону. Лили молчит несколько секунд, а потом хихикает, вынуждая его все-таки посмотреть на нее. Лили выглядит неожиданно довольной — почти восхищенной. 

— Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить об этом с Коннором, потому что он явно побольше тебя понимает, что происходит, — замечает Лили и добавляет: — Ах да. Пиджак, Хьюго? Ты собрался на официальный прием в министерство или на, кхм, знакомство с родителями? 

— Я хочу произвести хорошее впечатление, — беспомощно отвечает Хьюго. Он наверняка выглядит очень потерянным, раз Лили смягчается и говорит:

— Ладно, я ничего не имею против пиджаков, но у тебя правда очень скучный гардероб. Ты как будто спрятался в шкуру среднестатистического министерского клерка и боишься показать, какой ты на самом деле. 

— Может, я такой и есть, — спорит Хьюго, но Лили мотает головой и легко улыбается:

— Знаешь ведь, что нет. И я бы выбрала этот, — Она тычет пальцем в один из пиджаков и объясняет: — Тебе идет этот крой. Альбус говорит...

— Не хочу знать, — перебивает Хьюго и послушно снимает с вешалки выбранный Лили Пиджак. — Серьезно, не хочу. 

— Как ты жил с ним целый год в одной квартире, — насмешливо тянет Лили, и Хьюго закатывает глаза:

— Пытался игнорировать его шуточки.

— Альбуса сложно игнорировать, — хмыкает Лили и снова говорит: — Поговори с Коннором, я серьезно. Думаю, ты удивишься. 

Хьюго не уверен, что он хочет удивляться. И еще больше не уверен, что вообще сможет начать настолько странный и смущающий разговор.


	5. Вопросы и снова вопросы

Хьюго смотрит, как Коннор собирается в министерство, когда вспоминает разговор с Лили. Он действительно практически переехал к Коннору — ему даже не нужно заходить в квартиру за сменной одеждой. И, кажется, Хьюго осознал это едва ли не последним: даже отец Коннора, Блейз, спросил прошлым вечером, давно ли они живут вместе. 

Блейз Забини вообще оказался не таким пугающим, как представлял Хьюго. Да, он смотрел так, будто видит насквозь, задавал не самые удобные вопросы, но держался вполне дружелюбно. И присутствие рядом Шеймуса Финнигана, которого Хьюго знает всю жизнь, иногда спасало: Шеймус, например, был в курсе, насколько тяжелым оказался для Хьюго разрыв с квиддичем, и ловко увел разговор с опасной темы. 

Вечер вообще вышел на редкость приятным, хоть Коннор и частенько выпадал из разговора, думая о чем-то своем. 

Коннора явно что-то беспокоит, и Хьюго задевает, что он так и не рассказал, в чем дело. Он наблюдает несколько секунд за тем, как Коннор застегивает пуговицы рубашки, и свешивается с кровати, чтобы подобрать свои джинсы. Хьюго с некоторым ужасом думает, что превращается в такого же бардачника, как Альбус, но отгоняет эту мысль, сосредотачиваясь на Конноре.

— Может, поделишься? — спрашивает Хьюго, натягивая джинсы. — Ты сам не свой последнее время. 

— Это...

— Честно, если ты скажешь, что это дела министерства, я тебя стукну, — обещает Хьюго и подходит к нему вплотную, тянется с быстрым поцелуем и замечает: — Очевидно, что проблема в министерстве. Не очевидно, что именно тебя настолько выбило из колеи, что ты даже вчера при отце и Шеймусе с трудом держал лицо. 

Коннор смотрит на Хьюго тяжелым взглядом:

— Я не думаю, что вправе вмешивать тебя в это. 

— Издеваешься? — удивленно переспрашивает Хьюго. — Ты... Меня волнует, что происходит в твоей жизни. Коннор, я практически живу с тобой, а ты думаешь, что меня не стоит во что-то там впутывать? Считай, что я сам впутался, если тебе так проще. Но не закрывайся, пожалуйста. 

Коннор молчит несколько секунд, глядя Хьюго в глаза, и все-таки говорит:

— Помнишь, как Стефани угрожала убить тебя и Алису из магически модифицированного пистолета? Мы упустили партию такого оружия, и я отправил Ала и Скорпа на его поиски. Не совсем легально и законно, потому что времени было в обрез, а получить разрешение на процессуальные действия в другом государстве чертовски сложно и трудоемко. Об этом, кажется, узнали некоторые журналисты — в общих чертах, слава Мерлину, но все же. И теперь...

— Это хотят использовать против твоей идеи со Статутом? — Хьюго хмурится и чуть обиженным тоном спрашивает: — И почему ты не говорил? Это ведь... Это было еще весной, да? Когда Ал и Скорп просили меня приглядеть за их домом. 

— Тебе хватало своих забот, сам помнишь — экзамены, апелляции, новые функции в бюро, все такое. 

Хьюго сердито поджимает губы. Ему хочется сказать, что Коннор не прав, но почему-то кажется, что под «все такое» тот имел в виду тот раздрай в мыслях, с которым Хьюго пытается бороться последние несколько месяцев. 

— Ладно, — с сомнением в голосе тянет Хьюго. — Я понимаю, кажется, почему ты ничего не говорил. Но не одобряю. Давай договоримся, что ты больше не будешь молчать? Я... я хочу присутствовать в твоей жизни, а не только в твоей постели. 

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — игривым голосом замечает Коннор, и Хьюго с удовлетворением читает смешинку в его взгляде. — Значит ли это, что ты тоже готов поделиться и не молчать? 

Хьюго даже отступает на шаг, сцепляя руки в замок, будто не знает, куда их деть. 

— Д-да, наверное? — больше спрашивает, чем соглашается он. — Но не сейчас же? 

Коннор бросает взгляд на настенные часы и кивает:

— Не сейчас. Сегодня Аврорат дает пресс-конференцию о деле Мэшборна, и я хотел еще кое-что проверить. 

— Тогда не смею задерживать, — говорит Хьюго слишком церемонно и исправляется, целуя Коннора на прощание. — Удачи.

— Она мне понадобится, — усмехается Коннор и аппарирует, накинув на плечи мантию.

* * *

— Мог бы и предупредить, что твое «зайду в отдел» означает именно это, — ворчит Джеймс, выгребая из архива уже третью коробку. Коннор отрывается от изучения пухлой папки бумаг и смотрит на Джеймса вопросительным взглядом.

— Не рад видеть лучшего друга? — уточняет он слишком серьезным тоном, чтобы Джеймс не рассмеялся. 

— Не рад, что ты себя не щадишь, — отвечает Джеймс, отсмеявшись. — Зачем тебе понадобилось ругаться с отцом и Гермионой? 

— Не сошлись во взглядах, — пожимает плечами Коннор. — Не думай об этом, ладно? Как-нибудь разберусь.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Джеймс с брезгливым видом достает из коробки пачку перевязанных бечевкой писем, перепачканных сомнительного вида грязью. — Это еще зачем тут?

— Письма артефактологов, — объясняет Коннор. — Переписка сотрудников отдела с посторонними копируется и сохраняется в архиве, нам же рассказывали на инструктаже, забыл?

— Забыл, — признает Джеймс. — И ты думаешь, кто-то из министерских артефактологов мог переписываться с тем типом, что делает бомбы? Неужели отец не проверял?

— Проверял. Но я надеюсь, что смогу увидеть что-то, что не смог он. — Коннор отнимает у Джеймса конверты и мельком их проглядывает. — Ого, сколько писем от Гремли. 

— Это бывший начальник Ала? — Джеймс заглядывает Коннору через плечо и хмурится. — Постой-постой. Я, кажется, знаю этот адрес. — Он выхватывает один из конвертов и отскребает кусок застывшей грязи с адреса получателя. — Ну точно. Знаю. С него Роза писала, когда была в Праге.

Коннор с подозрением косится на Джеймса.

— Хочешь сказать, это адрес ее ухажера? Как там его? Лука?

— Лукаш, — кивает Джеймс. — Но адрес не его, Роза жила в гостинице. Ну-ка, — Джеймс вскрывает конверт и вытаскивает письмо. — Тьфу. Оно что, на чешском? 

— Больше похоже на шифр, — бормочет Коннор. Он растерянно смотрит на остальные коробки. — Джей, отправишь все это своему отцу? Я за Розой. И если здесь что-то есть... Скажи своему отцу, что я готов поменять план. 

— План? Какой еще?.. — недоуменно переспрашивает Джеймс, но Коннор уже вышел за дверь. — Ну конечно, зачем мне что-то говорить, — ворчит Джеймс в пустоту и заколдовывает коробки, чтобы их проще было донести до Аврората.

* * *

До начала пресс-конференции остается полчаса, когда Гарри Поттер смотрит на письма бывшего начальника подразделения артефактологов Октавиана Гремли и думает, почему его авроры не увидели в них ничего подозрительного. Гремли, судя по его письмам, вел очень оживленную переписку с постояльцами сразу нескольких отелей, в которых Министерство магии бронирует номера для своих сотрудников по всему миру. Старший аврор Уэллинг, вызванный Гарри в кабинет, стоит, потупив взгляд и алея ушами, потому что этот прокол — исключительно на совести его опергруппы.

Коннор, который стоит за спиной Гарри, скрестив на груди руки, интересуется:

— Кто занимался проверкой переписки артефактологов?

— Аврор Янг, сэр, — отвечает Уэллинг и замечает: — Он сегодня на дежурстве с группой Томсона. 

— Я с ним поговорю, — кивает Гарри и откладывает в сторону письмо, адресованное кому-то в отель в штате Юта. Он бросает взгляд на Розу, которая держит в руках свиток с универсальным дешифрующим заклинанием — незаконченным, слишком длинным и путанным, с лишними конструктивными элементами, да еще и случайным ограничением — использовать его могут только ведьмы. Заклинание вместе с коробками из архива притащил Джеймс, и на свитке даже была его печать «Отправить на доработку». 

Она кивает и по бумажке читает заклинание, вырисовывая палочкой странные фигуры. Письма вспыхивают зеленым, и буквы в них меняются, перестраиваются, а некоторые и вовсе исчезают. Роза довольно улыбается и с любопытством спрашивает:

— Ну что там?

— Как я и думал, — говорит Гарри. — Адреса поменялись. 

Уэллинг наклоняется над столом, читает надписи на конвертах и говорит:

— Эти два адреса зарегистрированы за Мэшборном. А эти — за теми палестинцами, которых мы взяли в Иордании. 

— Найди Гремли и приведи его на допрос как можно скорее, — командует Гарри, и Уэллинг выходит из кабинета. Когда его шаги стихают, Коннор замечает:

— Зря я его уволил. Был бы Гремли тут, проблем с его задержанием не было бы вообще. 

— Надеюсь, их и так не будет, — замечает Гарри и смотрит вопросительно на Розу и Коннора. — Что мы будем делать с конференцией?

— Отменять уже поздно, — замечает Роза. — Там полный зал журналистов. Мы можем рассказать о каком-то другом деле? 

— Ничего серьезного последнее время не было, — качает головой Гарри. Он смотрит на Коннора, и говорит: — Я обсудил твой план с Джинни. Она сказала, что ты прав.

— Приятно знать, — напряженно отвечает Коннор. — И что ты решил? 

— Сделаем, как и планировали? Если бомбы конструировал Гремли, то он далеко от нас не уйдет — конкретного человека отследить проще, чем абстракцию. 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Коннор и кивает Розе: — Предупреди журналистов, что Главный аврор скоро будет.

* * *

— И последний вопрос. — Немецкая журналистка по имени Урсула говорит на английском бойко, но с резким акцентом. Коннор вежливо улыбается, хотя на самом деле думает только о том, когда уже это интервью закончится. 

Пресс-конференция Аврората накануне наделала шуму. Утренние газеты Коннор читал вместе с Розой и Джеймсом, потому что статей оказалось слишком много для него одного. Джеймс презрительно фыркал и комментировал обороты, которые использовала французская журналистка, а Роза раздраженно цыкала на каждое упоминание Статута о секретности. «Виндзорский вестник», конечно же, не обошел Статут стороной и заявил, что сближение с магловским миром просто-напросто приведет к войне с применением вдвойне опасного оружия. 

Из-за этой суеты Коннор так и не успел узнать, насколько продвинулся в своих изысканиях Аврорат. Гремли авроры задержали как раз вовремя: он собирался активировать незарегистрированный портключ до Дамаска. Его сразу же увели на допрос, и Коннору должны были принести отчет, но немецкакя журналистка пришла раньше. 

— После вчерашнего заявления Главного аврора многие сомневаются в целесообразности смягчения Статута о секретности, — говорит Урсула. — В частности, заявление о неприемлемости этого шага сделали в Министерстве магии Чехии и в МАКУСА. Поддержку вашей инициативе пока не высказал никто. Допускаете ли вы, что придется отозвать законопроект, чтобы избежать напряжения в отношениях с Международной конфедерацией магов?

— Нет, — отвечает Коннор и вежливо улыбается. — Британия будет настаивать на рассмотрении наших поправок. Мы считаем, что поправки необходимы — и пусть озвучил этот запрос общества я, Визенгамот склонен со мной согласиться. Ваше издание следило за предварительным рассмотрением, было на первом чтении. Сейчас, пока Визенгамот на перерыве, мой аппарат и юридический департамент работают вместе над предложенными Визенгамотом поправками. И я уверен, что результат этой работы устроит всех — даже самых серьезно настроенных консерваторов. 

— Несмотря на эту историю с магически модифицированным магловским оружием? 

— Несмотря на нее. Более того, я думаю, что кого-то это дело должно убедить в необходимости изменений. Потому что мы должны поспевать за временем и за маглами, а не отставать от их цивилизации. 

— Спасибо за интересную беседу, министр, — кивает Урсула и проглядывает сделанные пером записи. — Как мы и договаривались, текст интервью на согласование пришлю в понедельник. 

— Буду признателен, — улыбается Коннор.

Когда журналистка под присмотром Розы уходит в зал международной аппарации, Коннор отправляет записку в Аврорат. Впрочем, хорошие новости он не ждет: если предчувствие его не обманывает, то Гремли просто-напросто еще один посредник в запутанной цепочке Мэшборна. Коннор лишь надеется, что содержимого писем хватит, чтобы доказать его связь с палестинскими боевиками и запросить по всей форме экстрадицию Альхурани — главного партнера Мэшборна.

* * *

Роза возвращается в кабинет, убедившись, что немецкая журналистка покинула министерство, и озадаченно смотрит на конверт на своем столе. Он подписан именем Джозефа Голдштейна. Роза едва может его вспомнить: кажется, учился в Рейвенкло, на курс или два младше нее, пытался неловко клеиться к Хьюго, а потом работал в «Пророке». Последнее время о нем было ничего не слышно, хотя Роза может и ошибаться: она не особо следила за судьбой уволенных с отрицательной характеристикой журналистов. 

Она с некоторой опаской проверяет конверт на чары и подброшенные зелья и только после открывает. Письмо оказывается коротким, написанным явно в спешке — такой небрежный и неровный у его автора почерк. Текст тоже не внушает доверия, и Розе поначалу хочется отправить к Голдштейну специалистов Мунго. Но потом она читает последнее предложение — «Из Одела тайн похитили не только песок из хроноворотов, если интересно — расскажу лично» — и бледнеет, сжимая бумагу в руках. 

Она заглядывает в кабинет к Коннору, но его нет на месте. 

Роза убирает письмо обратно в конверт, смотрит на часы и спешит прочь из министерства. Потому что Голдштейн готов с ней встретиться через пятнадцать минут, и Роза думает, что вполне может выслушать его одна, а потом рассказать все аврорам. А еще лучше — сразу Гарри Поттеру, потому что в это неспокойное время аврорам тоже нельзя доверять.

Джозеф Голдштейн ждет Розу в кофейне в конце Косого переулка. Он выглядит не очень хорошо: каким-то разбитым, уставшим и озлобленным. По крайней мере, по сторонам он озирается с явной недовольством, прожигая других посетителей кофейни недобрым взглядом. Он нервно хрустит костяшками пальцев и не производит впечатления адекватного человека. Роза даже хочется развернуться и уйти, сделав вид, что его не заметила, но Голдштейн вскидывает руку и призывно машет ей. 

Она садится напротив него за столик, рассеянно заказывая себе кофе, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свое присутствие здесь. Голдштейн смотрит на нее, и его взгляд тревожно мечется по ее лицу, как будто он не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

— Это точно ты, Роза? — спрашивает он, обращаясь к ее носу. — Мне нужно убедиться. 

— Мой кузен надрал тебе зад за то, что ты приставал к моему брату, — кривится Роза. Это не похоже на личное воспоминание, но у нее других нет совсем. Голдштейна это почему-то устраивает, и он кивает, оглядывается по сторонам и, понизив голос, говорит:

— В Отделе тайн происходят темные делишки, да?

— Давай ближе к делу, Джозеф, — раздраженным голосом просит Роза. — У меня не так много времени. Ты говоришь, что из отдела похитили не только песок из хроноворотов. Что еще? И откуда у тебя эти сведения?

Голдштейн ломко смеется.

— Я все-таки журналист, Роза. Пусть мне и указали на дверь везде, даже в «Виндзорском вестнике». Я не раскрываю свои источники.

— Тогда мне не о чем с тобой говорить, — заявляет Роза, поднимаясь из-за стола. Голдштейн ловит ее за руку, и это неприятно. 

— Постой. Я скажу. Но только то, что смогу, — он умоляюще улыбается. — Пожалуйста, Роза. Выслушай. 

— Зачем тебе это? 

— Я хочу вернуться. Хоть в «Пророк», хоть в «Придиру». Ты сможешь кого-то из них уговорить. Я не могу сидеть без работы, это... моя семья потеряла все деньги еще до моего рождения, Роза, я не могу не работать. 

Роза смотрит на него цепким взглядом и кивает:

— Помогу, если твои слова подтвердятся. Хорошо? 

Голдштейн кивает — нервно, несколько раз, и Роза думает, что он ведет себя, как магловский наркоман. Или как человек, которому повредили мозги заклинанием забвения или легилименцией. 

— Они — Мэшборн и его компания — хотели получить Альбуса Поттера. Говорят, он талантливый парень, когда дело доходит до артефактов, — начинает Голдштейн. — Его рекомендовал Октавиан Гремли, когда Мэшборн пришел к нему с просьбой помочь собрать магическую бомбу. Но просто так Поттер бы не согласился.

Роза старательно держит лицо, но ей на самом деле страшно. Потому что про бомбы на пресс-конференции Аврората не говорили ни слова. И если Голдштейн знает об этом, то он скорее всего говорит правду — или думает, что говорит правду. И она очень боится услышать то, к чему он клонит.

— Вместе с Поттером на место ликвидатора артефактов претендовал еще один человек — Генри Монро. Он с семьей жил долгое время в восточной Европе и учился в Дурмстранге. Его кандидатуру отклонили, взяли Поттера, и он занялся частной практикой — не очень легально, потому что получить лицензию слишком сложно. Мэшборн тогда привлек его. А потом, когда Скорпиус Малфой пропал, Монро устроили все-таки в министерство. Гремли рассчитывал, что Монро станет напарником Поттера и убедит его помогать Мэшборну. Как ты знаешь, их план провалился по всем фронтам. 

— И этот Монро сделал бомбу с песком из хроноворота? — догадывается Роза, чувствуя неприятный холодок по коже. 

Голдштейн активно кивает:

— У меня есть знакомый, работает в хранилище Отдела тайн. Он сказал, что вместе с песком пропали несколько поломанных во время войны артефактов и осколки от шаров с пророчествами. Он составил список.

— Почему он не сообщил это в Аврорат?

— Чтобы его уволили? Не все могут козырнуть фамилией и сохранить работу, Роза, — замечает Голдштейн и протягивает ей сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. — Проверь, есть ли все это в хранилище Отдела тайн. Я прав. Это очень старый заговор, Роза. И если Монро все еще на свободе, то мы в опасности. Потому что я не представляю, что он может сделать со всеми этими вещами. 

— Я проверю и свяжусь с тобой, хорошо? — Роза забирает свой кофе и прячет список Голдштейна в сумку. 

— Буду ждать, — говорит с нервной улыбкой Голдштейн и отворачивается в сторону, тут же теряя к Розе всякий интерес. 

Она выходит из кофейни и спешит в министерство, не оглядываясь по сторонам.


	6. Эпилог. Девять и три четверти

Рон кладет на стол перед Гарри ориентировку с сердитого вида парнем и говорит:

— Он работал у меня где-то месяц в прошлом году. Странноватый тип, больше отпугивал посетителей, чем продавал, и мы с Джорджем его уволили.

Гарри позволяет себе нервно рассмеяться:

— Это наш подозреваемый, Рон. Тот самый. 

Рон удивленно хлопает глазами и опускает взгляд на ориентировку. Парень по-прежнему выглядит не очень дружелюбно, но и не опасно.

— Тот самый — это который подрывник?

— Он еще ничего не взорвал.

— Но активно пытался!

— Поэтому мы и объявили его в розыск. Зовут Генри Монро, и, судя по всему, он бежал из Британии еще до выборов. — Гарри откладывает ориентировку в сторону и смотрит на Рона тяжелым взглядом. — Это дело меня убивает, Рон. Вроде бы ничего сложного, но столько людей... И они знают, как скрываться. Мы не смогли отследить Монро даже по магическому следу его палочки.

— Потому что если он учился на ликвидатора артефактов, то вполне может обходиться без нее, — догадывается Рон и чувствует себя от этого отвратительно. Подумать только, в его магазине работал преступник, который чуть не взорвал его племянника, а он даже не подозревал. 

— Именно, — с мрачным видом кивает Гарри. — Я не знаю, сколько еще мы будем его искать. Но спасибо, что сказал. 

— Это Молли-младшая заметила. Она говорит, он интересовался ее работой.

— Скажешь ей, чтобы на всякий случай была осторожна? — просит Гарри и добавляет: — И чтобы дала знать, если он попытается с ней связаться. 

— Какие вопросы, — замечает Рон и думает, что стоит тщательнее отбирать людей для работы в магазине.

* * *

Мелани обнимает Хьюго и тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал, спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, куда я попаду?

Хьюго смеется и треплет ее по голове:

— О, я думаю, что Шляпа помучается, принимая это решение. Но куда бы ты ни попала, помни: факультет — не главное. Главное — ты сама. Но если ты попадешь на Рейвенкло, то я выиграю десять галлеонов у Коннора. 

Алиса смеется и берет Хьюго под руку:

— А если на Гриффиндор, то выиграю я.

— Ты тоже в этом участвовала? — удивляется Хьюго и оглядывается на Коннора. Тот усмехается и кивает. — Как тебе не стыдно, ставить на собственную племянницу, — укоризненно тянет Хьюго. 

Мелани смеется.

— Если попаду на Хаффлпафф, то выиграет дядя Коннор, — говорит она. 

— Главное, милая, что ты наконец-то едешь учиться, — улыбается Алиса. Мелани с серьезным видом кивает и подхватывает чемодан. 

— И помни: иногда от выбора купе зависит очень многое, — напутствует ее Коннор и объясняет в ответ на недоуменные взгляды Хьюго и Алисы: — Когда я первый раз ехал в Хогвартс, то сел в купе к Джеймсу. 

— Специально? — удивленно переспрашивает Хьюго, и Коннор фыркает:

— Мне было одиннадцать, Хью. Я, конечно, хотел подружиться с кем-то достойным, но подумать не мог, что им окажется мальчишка с излишне самоуверенным видом и пятном от шоколада на носу.

Хьюго хихикает и смотрит на нетерпеливо переминающуюся с ноги на ногу Мелани:

— Беги уже. И напиши нам вечером, хорошо?

— Обязательно, — сверкает улыбкой Мелани и, обняв Алису напоследок, скрывается в вагоне. 

Они втроем машут ей, когда Хогвартс-экспресс отходит с платформы. Хьюго неловко смотрит сперва на Коннора, затем на Алису и говорит:

— Кажется, я должен это сделать.

— О чем ты, Хью? — удивляется Алиса. 

— О том, что нам надо поговорить, — отвечает вместо него Коннор и подбадривающе улыбается Хьюго: — Только давай не здесь. 

— Конечно, — кивает Хьюго, с ужасом думая, что это было бы очень неуместно — говорить о чем-то настолько личном на платформе. 

Коннор аппарирует их к себе. Пока Алиса приходит в себя после перемещения в пространстве, а Хьюго собирается с мыслями, он гремит чем-то в шкафу.

— Я надеялся сперва поговорить с тобой, — неловко замечает Хьюго и бросает Алисе извиняющийся взгляд. Та машет рукой, все еще часто дыша и страдальчески морщась. Коннор хмыкает, ставит на стол в гостиной три стакана и разливает по ним огневиски. Хьюго он пододвигает стакан, в котором вышло чуть больше.

— Ну зачем...

— Ты иначе будешь решаться еще час, Веснушка, — хмыкает в ответ Коннор и кладет ладонь Хьюго на плечо. Ладонь горячая, и прикосновение обжигает Хьюго даже сквозь ткань рабочей рубашки. Хьюго нервно сглатывает, расстегивает воротник, расслабляет галстук и тянется к стакану, признавая правоту Коннора.

Смущающие разговоры — не его конек. 

Хьюго делает большой глоток огневиски, жмурится и начинает, не открывая глаз: 

— Я хотел разобраться в том, что происходит. 

— А что происходит? — интересуется Коннор и исправляется под резким взглядом Алисы: — Извини. Я слушаю. 

Хьюго вздыхает, робко смотрит на Алису и говорит:

— Лили недавно сказала мне одну вещь, которая заставила меня сперва занервничать, а потом задуматься. И я хотел бы узнать, так ли вы это видите, как она. 

— Мы не можем читать твои мысли, Хью, — мягко произносит Алиса. — Точнее, я не могу. А Коннор не станет. 

— Да, верно, — Хьюго нервно кусает губу. — Я... Лили сказала, что я как будто встречаюсь с вами обоими. Но это...

— Ты определенно встречаешься с нами обоими, — с невозмутимым видом соглашается Коннор. Алиса кивает и, смущенно улыбнувшись, тоже тянется к стакану. Коннор смотрит на это немного насмешливо, но никак не комментирует.

Хьюго удивленно таращится на обоих и уточняет:

— То есть вы тоже так считаете? 

— Хьюго, давай объективно: ты живешь на три дома, — замечает Коннор. 

— И ты мне ничего не говорил? — немного панически спрашивает Хьюго, вцепляясь в стакан с огневиски обеими руками. Коннор бросает взгляд на его нервно сжатые пальцы и осторожно объясняет:

— А что я должен был сказать? Хьюго, ты до сих пор смущаешься, когда тебе кто-то намекает на наши с тобой отношения. Если бы я сказал, что ты влюблен в нас обоих, ты стал бы меня слушать?

— Н-нет? — предполагает Хьюго и мучительно краснеет. — О Мерлин, я ужасный человек. Я...

— Но ведь все в порядке, — замечает Алиса, накрывая ладонью его левое запястье и чуть сжимая. — Мы думали...

— Мы? — нервно переспрашивает Хьюго, и Алиса кажется виноватой. Коннор замечает:

— Я же говорил, что он не оценит. 

— Что? — потерянно говорит Хьюго и переводит взгляд с Алисы на Коннора и обратно. — Вы что... обсуждали это... между собой? За моей спиной? 

— Алиса почему-то думала, что я буду ревновать, — Коннор усмехается. 

— Я тогда тебя плохо знала, — фыркает Алиса и легко шлепает Коннора по руке. Она переводит взгляд на Хьюго. — Мы с Коннором все обсудили и решили, что не против.

— Не против, — заторможенно повторяет Хьюго. — Чего именно?

— Друг друга, конечно. — Алиса улыбается немного смущенно. 

— Это какой-то бред. — Хьюго мотает головой и залпом допивает огневиски. Коннор смотрит на него немного встревоженно:

— Почему? Мы же не предлагаем тебе встречаться с нами по графику. 

— Нет? Тогда... — Хьюго не заканчивает вопрос и выдыхает: — О. Вот вы о чем. 

— Жить втроем, — уточняет Алиса. 

— Секс втроем, — одновременно с ней говорит Коннор.

Хьюго нервно смеется:

— И то и другое? 

— Определенно, — отвечают Алиса с Коннором и переглядываются. 

Хьюго закусывает губу и почему-то думает, что мать давно догадалась, раз периодически звала его в гости вместе с Коннором и Алисой. 

— Ладно, — кивает он и неловко ерошит волосы на затылке. — Ну, как минимум мама проинформирована, а это, наверное, самое страшное? 

— У тебя еще есть отец, — напоминает Коннор.

— Если маме нормально, то и папе будет тоже, — замечает Хьюго и растерянно смотрит в стол. Он чувствует, что щеки все еще горят, и понимает, что дальше будет только хуже. Потому что Хьюго вообще не представляет, как...

Коннор как будто догадывается, о чем он думает.

— Мы тебя не торопим, — поспешно говорит он, и эта дурацкая непрошенная забота о его чувствах неожиданно задевает. Хьюго жует губу, собираясь с силами, и бросает:

— Я хотел бы попробовать. 

Коннора, судя по его лицу, так и подмывает уточнить, уверен ли он, и Хьюго благодарен, что тот молчит. Потому что, если бы он спросил, Хьюго бы засомневался.

— Проще прыгнуть в омут с головой, — объясняет Хьюго. 

... Хьюго чувствует себя смущенным, растерянным и очень возбужденным, когда они втроем опускаются на постель. Ему кажется, что в этом есть что-то стыдное и запретное, но обдумать это он не успевает — все мысли из головы вышибает начисто, когда Алиса целует его в губы, прижимаясь упругой аккуратной грудью, а Коннор скользит губами по его груди и игриво ласкает кожу языком. 

Хьюго стонет в поцелуй, одной рукой прижимая Алису ближе, а другой зарываясь Коннору в волосы и чуть оттягивая его голову назад. Коннор издает довольный звук, спускается ниже и обхватывает губами его член. Хьюго вздрагивает, оглаживает ладонью округлое бедро Алисы, соскальзывает пальцами между ее ног и забывает, как дышать, потому что ощущений становится слишком много: Алиса приглашающе поднимает бедро, раскрываясь навстречу, и Хьюго ласкает ее пальцами, пока Коннор ласкает языком его член. Алиса стонет Хьюго в ухо, выгибаясь в пояснице.

Коннор с негромким стоном выпускает член Хьюго изо рта, поднимается выше, чтобы поцеловать Алису, и это неожиданно так горячо, что Хьюго почти готов кончить от одного только вида. А потом Коннор находит его ласкающую Алису руку, соединяет их ладони и скользит в горячее влажное нутро вместе с ним; Алиса жарко стонет, тянется Коннору навстречу, и ее грудь так будоражаще трется возбужденными сосками о Хьюго, что он стонет, закусив губу и глядя на то, как развратно смотрится их поцелуй. Алиса дрожит, сжимаясь вокруг их с Коннором пальцев, и ее стон Хьюго находит каким-то особенно непристойным и сладким. 

Хьюго обхватывает ладонью член Коннора, Алиса делает то же самое, и Коннор выглядит настолько восхитительным и дезориентированным, что Хьюго тянется к нему за влажным поцелуем. Алиса сбивчиво дышит рядом, прикусывает его ухо, и Хьюго все-таки не выдерживает, кончая с приглушенным стоном. 

Коннор ухмыляется в поцелуй, но Хьюго дразняще ласкает пальцем головку, и он захлебывается стоном.

— Уау, — выдыхает Хьюго, когда они лениво лежат рядом — мокрые, перепачканные в смазке и сперме. 

Коннор хмыкает куда-то ему в плечо, а Алиса тихо хихикает. 

Хьюго думает, что готов подписаться на это хоть до конца жизни.


End file.
